


Kiss the Demon

by funghoul426



Series: From Hell They Came (And On Earth They Loved) [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Demon Frank Iero, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Shitty Rom-Com Vibe, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but like, gets better i swear, seriously, such fluff very awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funghoul426/pseuds/funghoul426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way, a 29-year-old artist is having quite a normal life in Newark, New Jersey in his grandmother, Elena's house, until, one quiet, peaceful morning, a (hot!) demon called Frank pops up in his basement and says he needs to go back to Hell immediately.<br/>A fluffy love story of a demon and a human<br/>Oh and Frank's basically a cinnamon roll with horns.</p><p>Mutual pining + obliviousness </p><p>Shitty rom-com vibe all around and so much fluff! Hahahahahaha I've wanted this kind of fic for a while but couldn't find it so decided to write it myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the relationship between Pete's ass and a 4-inch-nail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh this is gonna be either rly great, or a complete trainwreck that's way too fluffy but don't worry I promise I'll finish it no matter what unless something seriously bad happens to be and I end up ten feet underground or smth like that

 

 

“ _What the fuck, Frank?_ ” Pete’s voice ripped through his palace in Hell, startling a few minor demons.

“Seriously, _what the actual flying fuck_?” Pete repeats, carefully examining the wound on his butt. Frank had hidden a goddamn 4 inch nail in the cushion of his favourite couch, and when Pete was pushed down onto the couch by Patrick in the middle of a passionate make-out session, the next thing he knew was that he had a four-inch-nail piercing the tender flesh of his left ass cheek.

Patrick hadn’t stopped apologizing – seriously, he had to be the nicest demon in Hell – and Frank was laughing his ass off, jumping around and clutching his stomach.

“ _Holy shit_ , dude, that looks like it hurts”, Frank says after his laughter dies down a little bit. But after looking at Pete’s wound once more, his laughter gets even more frantic and uncontrollable than before.

“ _In Cain’s name_ , I’m so fucking _done_ with your shits right now.” Pete sighs, rubbing his temples. It has been a while Frank's been living with him in his place after completing an especially important quest – he had triggered the _fucking_ Mexican-American war, seriously, that was _big_ – and Pete was very quickly getting sick of Frank’s crazy pranks, and probably, so was Patrick.

Even if Frank had practically started one of America’s Top Ten Biggest Wars, messing with the King of Hell – after Beezlebub was imprisoned in the cell next to Lucifer’s, Pete had taken over Hell with his army, which wasn’t the easiest thing ever, but hey, it was worth it – so frequently, was something to be punished for.  

After Frank’s laughter died down, he finally noticed the seriousness in Pete’s death glare towards him, along with Patrick’s, which meant the short, dark haired, prankster demon was in some real trouble, since Patrick never really glared at anyone unless they had done something seriously awful to him or Pete, and Pete was practically glowing with his anger, his face slowly turning an alarming shade of red.

“Pete? Hey, it was just a joke, dude. Pete? _Pete?_ ” Frank said, looking around to find someone to defend him, but all other demons were hiding from Pete’s wrath.

“You know what, Frank? I’m kicking you out. Have fun, and maybe, in a few centuries, I might send someone to bring you back. Until then? Have fun on Earth, you little dick face.”Pete spit out his words, snapping his fingers and forming a hole on his living room floor.

“Oh, _what_? Dude, you can’t be serious, man. I’m sorry! There, I said it! _I’m sorry!_ ”Frank yelled, flailing his arms, but the guards popped out of nowhere, grabbed him by his arms, and threw him in the pit.

 

 

***

 

 

Gerard was having quite a nice morning. Since he's an artist working at home, he never has to wake up early in the morning and go to the studio or something. He has a pretty nice house that used to be his grandmother, Elena’s, in which he's been living alone ever since Mikey had moved in with his Girlfriend, Kristin. Like it says above, he was having a very pleasant morning, making himself some pancakes and coffee, checking his Twitter and Instagram, noticing that he had gained 45 more followers on Instagram, which made his mood even better, but the mood was sort of (see: completely) shattered when he heard the loudest noise he’d ever heard coming from his basement.

The noise sounded a lot like thunder, but it seemed far louder since it came from right beneath the floor he was standing on, and he could feel the entire house shaking a little, making his coffee splash a little on the front of his shirt.

Gerard, immediately picking up a napkin and patting his shirt and the hand that was holding the mug since the coffee was still very hot, starts to wonder if he should go check what the hell could have caused that sound, but he was hesitant because hey, this is how people get killed in horror movies, right? They always walk right into the danger zone, and the next thing they know is that their head isn’t attached to the rest of their body anymore.

Gerard finally decides to go check the basement, but before, he picks up a baseball bat he had purchased in case there was a robber in his house, and also wears a pair of combat boots, just in case he has to kick someone in the groin to avoid his throat getting ripped out.

He carefully opens the door that leads to the basement, flicks on the light switch immediately after and goes slowly, _slowly_ down the stairs, preparing himself for what might be down there.

“Ugh”, is the first thing he hears. And much to his confusion, there is a dark haired man splayed out on the floor, clutching his middle, groaning (possibly) in pain, his face all scrunched up. His arms are covered by tattoos and he's wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with the knees ripped out.

Oh, and there is also this big-ish circular hole on his basement floor that's pitch-black and seems to be _really_ deep.

“What the _hell_?” Gerard blurts out.

“What?” The dark haired man looks up, standing up shortly after and only then, Gerard notices the tiny red horns on the man’s head.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shitshitshitshitshit FUCK!” after looking around his surroundings, the shorter man begins to swear, stomping and clutching at his own hair.

“C’mon, Pete! _This isn’t funny_!” the stranger screams out of frustration, covering his face with his hands and groaning.

“Uhh….sorry? But who _are_ you?” Gerard asks, half curious and half scared to death by the horns on the man’s head and his anger.

“ _Arrrgh!_ Where the fuck is this place?” The shorter man asks, eyes peeking out from between his fingers.

“Uhhh…. New Jersey? Newark? U.S.A?” Gerard answers, a little disgruntled by the fact that the other man had completely ignored his question.

“Ah, _shit_.” The man buries his face completely in his hands again, his voice muffled by his palms.

“So…Who are you?”Gerard asks, again, a little annoyed, since it was the second time he was asking this exact question.

“I’m Frank. And I need to go to Hell as fast as possible right now.” Answers the shorter man. No. Frank.

“ _What?_ ” And that was the moment Gerard thought that this morning couldn’t get weirder. But, sadly for him, it was the moment his _whole life_ just got a little twisted. 

 


	2. Frank and a Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to say, this is weird (and probably really bad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

_“So…Who are you?”Gerard asks, again, a little annoyed, since it was the second time he was asking this exact question._

_“I’m Frank. And I need to go to Hell as fast as possible right now.” Answers the shorter man. No. Frank._

_“_ What? _” And that was the moment Gerard thought that this morning couldn’t get weirder. But, sadly for him, it was the moment his_ whole life _just got a little twisted._

***

 

“Okay, listen. I need: three fairy teardrops, a bottle of lamb blood, a gryphon tooth and the hairs of a wendigo.” Says Frank.

“ _What?_ ” Gerard repeats, confused as fuck, furrowing his brows.

The shorter man looks around the basement, and deciding that the place had nothing that could be useful to him, since Gerard looked nothing like a witch nor a wiccin, runs up the stairs to the living room.

“Hey! Wait!” Gerard cries out, immediately following Frank that is now upstairs and searching for the door to the outside.

As soon as Frank finds the front door, he unlocks it with only a swipe of his hands – _what the fuck_ , Gerard thinks— got out, and sprints towards the street.

As the taller man steps outside to follow the short, tattooed stranger, he hears the sound of tires screeching, and a dull  _thump,_ which is shortly followed by, “ _Owwww_ ” coming out of the mouth of the man that had just ran out his house.

“Holy  _shit_  are you okay?” Gerard shouts, jogging towards Frank and kneeling beside him, and so does the driver of the car seconds later.

“ _Ugh_ ”, Frank groans, scrunching up his face, and rolling onto his back.

“Is he okay?” asks the driver. He looks terrified, but at the same time relieved that the person he just hit with his car hadn’t died. He doesn’t seem to notice the tiny horns on Frank’s head.

“I think so?” Gerard says, since the man on the ground is not bleeding and none of his limbs seems to be twisted in a way they shouldn’t be.

“It fucking  _hurts_ ” whines the shorter man, hugging his middle.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry”, apologizes the driver, once again.

 

***

 

“ _Ugh_ ”, Frank is now lying down on Gerard’s couch, whining non-stop about how  _everywhere_ was aching and sore.

Gerard had talked to the driver, that apologized about fifty times more, and gave him cash for the hospital bill just in case. He brought Frank back into his house, since it seemed like a bad idea to leave Frank outdoors in case he was run over by  _another_  car – or it might be a truck this time – or the neighbors saw his horns, freaked out and called the cops, the 911, the church, or whatever.

Hopefully, the guy that had run over Frank was so panicking about the fact that he had just hit a person that he didn’t notice the small, pointy horns on the small, tattooed man’s head, or thought he was hallucinating.

 

“Do you want some ice? Some tea maybe?” Gerard suggests, searching for any signs of injury on the shorter man.

“Some ice would be fucking great.” Frank murmurs, massaging his own shoulder, face scrunched up in pain.

Gerard takes some ice cubes from his fridge, puts them in a plastic bag, and brings it to the man that was lounging on his couch.

“Are you hurt? Like, any wounds, or bruises, broken bones?” Gerard asks as he hands Frank the ice bag.

“Nah, M’ totally fine”, says the shorter man, gratefully (as grateful as a demon can get) receiving the bag, and positioning it on his sore shoulder. 

“So…who are you? I mean… _what_  are you?” Gerard asks almost hesitantly, gesturing at the horns on the other man’s head, trying not to hurt his feelings.

“A demon”, comes the short reply.

“A  _demon_?” the taller man repeates.

“Yes, a  _demon_ ”, Frank says, casually, while moving the ice bag to his rib cage that's still aching from being run over by a car.

 

 _What the fuck_ , Gerard thinks the sentence to himself for the twenty third time that day.

 

“Don’t look at me like I’m some animal in a zoo, I’ve got feelings too!” Frank exclaimed.

Gerard hadn’t even realized that he had been staring. ”Hmmn?”

“Because from what I’ve heard, humans like to capture fluffy little animals from all over the world, put them in a cage, and let other humans look at them from outside the cage. That’s what zoos are, right?” Frank looks smug by the fact that he had remembered what the other demons had told him.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I just… you know, I didn’t know demons existed?”

“Oh, don’t worry”, Frank waves his left hand, because the right one's holding the ice bag against his side. “We’re just  _really_  good when we go undercover.”

“There are  _demons_  going undercover on  _Earth_?” Gerard’s eyes get comically wide.

“Yes! Even _I_ was here once, you know, before, um, today.” Frank looks down.  But his expression instantly lights up as he says the next sentence. “I triggered the Mexican- American War!”

“You… _What?_ ” Gerard’s eyes get even wider, if it had been even possible.

“Yes! I mean, it wasn’t even that hard, you know, just going around, whispering shits into some assholes’ ears…” Frank is definitely showing off, his chest puffed out, and a wide smile on his face.

“Okay, so… why the Hell are you here, then?” Gerard raises one eyebrow.

“Oh, that… haha…” Frank deflates a little. “I may or may not have pierced the ass cheeks of my boss, also known as the King of Hell, with a four-inch-nail”

“So you got kicked out?”

“Technically, yes”, the shorter man looks down at the ice bag, from which some water was leaking out of, since the ice cubes were melting.

“So, you started the Mexican-American War, pierced your boss’s buttock with a giant nail, and now you’ve been kicked out of Hell”, states the taller man.

“Yes”, Frank gives him a firm nod, a sideways smile on his face now.

“Okay,”

“So?” asks the demon, his smile getting wider.

“So, what?” the taller man asks back, furrowing his brows.

“Well, I just told you the story of my life! What do you think?” Frank’s smile turns into a full grin, and he is looking at Gerard with an expression that was saying, _I’m great, aren’t I_.

Gerard’s mouth forms a firm line, and his brows furrow even more.

“Hm?” Frank urges his answer.

Finally, Gerard answers.

 

“I think…I think you might be a little bit of a dick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how bad did i screw up, tell me. read-and-runners will have the worst Halloween ever
> 
>  hopefully the chapters that I'll be uploading during the week will be much better because I'm trying not to get caught by my parents and trust me, writing fanfics and trying not to get caught is hard, but during the working days, they'll be gone for work so i'll have more time to work on the chapters so the quality will be (hopefully) better
> 
> (((((((spooky vibes)))))))


	3. Viva la Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pudding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick lately and haven't been able to go to school yesterday and today. So, I decided to finish this chapter and post it on here.

_ “So, you started the Mexican-American War, pierced your boss’s buttock with a giant nail, and now you’ve been kicked out of Hell”, states the taller man. _

_ “Yes”, Frank gives him a firm nod, a sideways smile on his face now. _

_ “Okay,” _

_ “So?” asks the demon, his smile getting wider. _

_ “So, what?” the taller man asks back, furrowing his brows. _

_ “Well, I just told you the story of my life! What do you think?” Frank’s smile turns into a full grin, and he is looking at Gerard with an expression that was saying, I’m great, aren’t I. _

_ Gerard’s mouth forms a firm line, and his brows furrow even more. _

_ “Hm?” Frank urges his answer. _

_ Finally, Gerard answers. _

__

_ “I think…I think you might be a little bit of a dick." _

_ *** _

Gerard is sitting down with his legs crossed on his basement floor, inspecting the circular, pitch black hole on the floor. Wondering how deep it could be, he picks up a broken artist’s mannequin about the size of his forearm that he had bought a couple of years ago and threw it down the hole. He waits for a while, but the sound of the mannequin hitting the floor doesn’t come.

He wonders if Frank was still sitting on the couch, pouting, just like he was fifty minutes ago. Ever since the taller man had told him his honest opinion about the act of the demon, he had been glued to the couch, his lower lips sticking out, just like a duckling. He didn’t even look at Gerard when he walked by, or even acknowledge his presence.

_ He’s sort of adorable _ , Gerard thinks, mentally slapping his own face and pouring cold water on himself mentally shortly after. He shakes his head _. I really am desperate._

After his breakup with Bert 4 years ago, he has been avoiding all kinds of relationships, not going on more than two or three dates with one guy. He doesn’t feel like he ias mentally prepared for a serious relationship, or deserving of a guy that would even like him, despite all of his mood swings, his undying love for bad horror movies, comic books, or just his general weirdness.

Bert had definitely been a negative influence on him. They drank, they fucked, they slept till noon, and repeated the process over and over again, until one day, Gerard had come home with the groceries in his arms and found Bert sucking off some pretty, blonde guy named Quinn.

“Gerard! This is Quinn. Quinn, Gerard.” Bert didn’t show the faintest sign of shame, even inviting Gerard to _join them_ in their little fun. He looked like he was high and wasted at the same time, smiling that sheepish smile that Gerard used to love so much.

Gerard packed his stuff and moved out immediately, and Mikey accepted him in his apartment without any question, after having a short conversation on the phone that was full of tears.

After the breakup, Gerard quit smoking pot and drinking. He wanted to get rid of all the grease, stench, and filth that Bert laid on him; he wanted all the bad habits Bert brought onto him to leave.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he remembers about the demon on his couch, and that he was supposed to go grocery shopping today. Gerard checks his phone, a little surprised that it was only 10:04 am, considering that so much had happened already that day.

Standing up and walking up the stairs, he wonders what he should do with Frank while he was out for Target. He certainly can’t bring Frank with him, his horns will freak people out, and result in Frank being on TV tonight – probably on CNN – but leaving him home alone seems like a bad idea too. He is a demon after all. He wants his comic book and DVD collection to not catch fire, and he sure doesn’t want Elena’s house burning down to the ground. But also, he doesn’t have any eggs, milk or juice and he _needs_ the pancakes tomorrow morning.

He can’t even ask Ray or Mikey to come _babysit_ the demon, since they would also fucking freak out on the demon _and_ bitch about it on him. Exposing Frank and Frank’s horn to anyone from the outside world seems like a bad, _bad_ idea.

“Hey, Frank,” the rest of sentence gets lost when he sees that Frank was no longer pouting on his couch, but going through his fridge and eating all of his leftover food—leftover chicken nuggets, lasagna, even his salad leaves.

Frank looks at him with wide, questioning eyes, not able to talk from of all the food stuffing his mouth. “Mmmfff?”

Gerard glances sadly at the empty chicken nugget packaging on the kitchen floor, before asking, “Do demons _eat_?”

Frank chews for a couple more seconds, after swallowing most of his mouth’s contents, and answers, “Well, it is not a necessity, but I _do fucking love human food_ ”, then stuffs his mouth a little more with Gerard’s salad leaves. _Salad._

Gerard sighs and rubs his temple with his right index and middle finger, before declaring, “I have to go grocery shopping.”

“What?”  Frank says while chewing. _Gross_ , Gerard thinks.

“I need to go buy food.” Gerard explains.

“Oh! I’m coming too, I’m so definitely going. Agares told me the humans got way better food than when I was here the last time.” The shorter man exclaims, his eyes widening  from the news. He looks excited, his mouth open in a full grin, and his eyes shining.

“Uh, that would be a bit hard, you know, with the..” Gerard says, gesturing to the little red horns on Frank’s head.

“What, these little fellas? Don’t worry, princess. How do you _think_ we go undercover and start wars and bar fights if we can’t pass for humans?” Frank smirks. Gerard blushes at the use of the word “Princess”, and meanwhile, Frank closes his eyes, frowning in concentration, his horns glowing bright red. A white, blinding light flashes in the kitchen, and the next moment, Gerard realizes, the demon’s horns are gone.

“Tadah!” Frank extends his arms out, his palms open wide, doing the gesture magicians usually did after showing a particularly good magic trick.

Gerard cannot believe his problem was solved that easily. Honestly, he was considering about telling the whole story to Mikey, and have him babysit the demon while in a full firefighter suit, in case things got out of hand. He wasn’t sure if taking Frank to Target was a good idea, but it seemed better than leaving him all alone, since the last time Frank attempted to ran away on his own, he got run over by a car.

He just can’t bring himself to think about what he would do if Frank started a fight in Target, the thought alone gives him splitting headaches.

“Alright”, Gerard mutters, and started picking up the grocery bags, and looking for his keys.

***

The drive to Target was quiet until the first three minutes, until Frank started asking Gerard about his life story – “I told you mine, you should tell me yours” – and the taller man tells him about Mikey, art school, and also a little bit about his works, and how he’d like to work for DC Comics one day. He makes sure he’s leaving Bert out of his story. He also wants to know how this giant chunk of shiny metal – the car—is advancing when there is no steam engine powering the thing. “Is it a sort of sorcery?” He asks.

After that, the demon asks him about the new human food, and Gerard tells him about the Chinese food chain stores, Pizza, ice cream, and the wonder of microwavable foods ( _I only lived off of microwavable lasagna for three months straight once_ , Gerard tells him.)

Frank is a surprisingly good listener, never interrupting and looking straight at Gerard when he talks. The strong gaze makes Gerard a little bit uncomfortable, making him tense and babble about everything.

It is a big relief when they finally arrive at Target, park the car and make the way towards to the giant supermarket. Frank marvels at the size of the building, muttering about how humans have progressed so much over a short period of time, and how they must appreciate food so much, since they’ve made such a huge building just for a market.

“Is this whole thing the market? For food? Seriously?” Frank asks in disbelief.

“Not this whole thing is for food, but, yes, this is the shop.”

“Do you humans eat this much?”

“No, they usually just throw away the leftovers.”

“That’s disgusting. Only a few years ago there were people dying of starvation on this land.”

“There still are. Even more in Africa.”

Frank shudders in disgust.”And they just throw leftover food away? Ew.”

Gerard simply hums in agreement, glad the demon shares his point of view in that matter. It sounds strange that a demon feels disgust about such thing. He thinks about when Frank told him that he’d started the Mexican-American War. It seems so odd. He can’t believe a person – _no, demon_ , Gerard thinks—like Frank, naïve, easily excited, energetic, that gets angry about throwing away food, and a bit childish, too, started one of the biggest wars in American history.

_ Well, he’s a demon after all _ , Gerard thinks, but from what he’s seen until now, Frank seems okay as a person, not a war-starting, bloodthirsty and power-hungry demon, like the church always taught him as a kid about how demons were like. _Maybe it’s only a disguise_ , he thinks. But Frank didn’t seem like one of _these_ guys.

“So, what should we buy?” Frank’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Well, I need some eggs, milk, and orange juice, maybe, pizza, since you said you wanted to try it…”

“Dude, are you actually gonna buy them for _me_?” Frank smiles widely at him.

“Yes. And I’d also like to get some ice cream and frozen lasagnas.”

“Alright, so where do we start?” Frank elongates the ‘right’, and looks around the mall, still a little in awe.

“You know what? Let’s go pick up some frozen food first.”

***

The shopping goes surprisingly smooth, including Frank wanting to buy about fifteen different kinds of frozen pizzas—they look delicious!—,and Gerard having an existential crisis in front of all the ice cream sorts.

They end up with four different kinds of frozen pizzas, two liters of Ben & Jerry ice cream, and a shit _ton_ of pancake mix (Gerard got fed up with mixing flour, milk, eggs, and sugar every morning— _fuck it_ , he says, picking up the pancake mix packages and tossing them into the cart.)

In the checkout queue, Frank’s eyes widen at the sight of the barcode scanner. He tugs at Gerard’s sleeve and asks, “What is that?”

“Well, it’s a device, a scanner, it reads these things”, he points at the barcode on the ice cream packaging. “And tells the price. And the computer will add up the price and tell you the price of all the things you bought.” Gerard explains, flailing his arms, doing his best informing the demon about the modern technology.

Frank looks at the taller man as if he’s Einstein.

***

During the drive back home, Frank starts to discover the wonders of modern technology, and asks Gerard about all the buttons in the car, and starts messing with the climate control and the audio system. He jumps a little in his seat when he presses a button and it causes cold wind to come out towards his face.

At home, Frank wanders around the house while Gerard organizes the food. The taller man feels a light tap on his shoulder and when he spins on his heels, the demon’s face is less than two inches from his. Frank smells like campfire, the pleasant scent flooding his senses. “Can I help you?” Gerard asks, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

“Yeah. I think I wanna try that pizza thing we just bought.” The shorter of the two smiles, without showing his teeth. It crinkles up his eyes and generally makes him look like a seven-year-old.

Gerard, without protest, puts a frozen pizza into the oven, telling the demon that it will take a while. Frank nods happily, and flings himself onto the sofa.

***

Two hours later, Frank is eating his fifth pizza, which is topped with tuna and onions, on the couch. Gerard is staring in awe, and Frank keeps shoving pizza pieces into his mouth. There seems to be a black hole in the demon’s stomach, because he is showing no signs of feeling full, or exhaustion.

“Ahh”, Frank lets out a satisfied sigh as he swallows down the last bit of the tuna pizza and lies down on the couch, stroking his stomach, a soft smile on his mouth.

Gerard can’t help to notice how the bone structure of Frank’s face is perfect to be sketched, his fingers twitching and tracing the lines of the demon’s face onto an imaginary sketchbook. He’s amazed by the line of his eyebrows and his nose, which looks like it had been sculpted by the finest of sculptors of sculptors.  

He was deep in his thoughts about the black hole in Frank’s stomach and staring at Frank’s face, when the demon’s eyes fly open and sit up quickly, looking around and telling Gerard, “I have to go”.

“Where?”

“I’ll be right back.” Frank scrambled to his feet, roughly sticking his feet into his shoes, and running outside, the soft smile gone from his face, replaced by an alerted look.

“Where are you going?” Gerard asked to no one.

Apparently, being with Frank meant also dealing with his complete randomness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a drawing of Frank that I drew and posted on my Tumblr a couple of weeks ago. Do you want to see it? It's good I swear I'm a good artist. And also feedbacks will improve this work's quality so please tell me the things I could improve


	4. Twenty One Pilots Rule and I'm Going To See Them On February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M TRYING I'M TRYING TO SLEEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh I don't know what to say 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> what do you think of blue squirrels
> 
>  
> 
> please forgive me if the quality is real shit i'm like really sleepy right now because i live in europe and it's midnight over here

[This is my drawing of Frank](http://i-d-rather-go-to-hell.tumblr.com/post/128936227244/this-is-how-it-looks-like-without-the-filter)

 

[And this is a basic drawing? Of the ground floor of Gerard's house.](http://lyn-z-sleigh.tumblr.com/post/131375800787)

this one^^^ has been posted on my secondary blog. You don't _have to_ look at it, but it's better if you do.

 

 

 

_He was deep in his thoughts about the black hole in Frank’s stomach and staring at Frank’s face, when the demon’s eyes fly open and sit up quickly, looking around and telling Gerard, “I have to go”._

_“Where?”_

_“I’ll be right back.” Frank scrambled to his feet, roughly sticking his feet into his shoes, and running outside, the soft smile gone from his face, replaced by an alerted look._

_“Where are you going?” Gerard asked to no one._

_Apparently, being with Frank meant also dealing with his complete randomness._

 

 

***

 

 

 

Frank follows his demon- radar that allows him to track other demons, and it leads him to a nearby park. A very familiar feeling lingers in the back of his head, leading him towards the other demon whose identity is still unknown.

 

As he looks around, he sees a familiar face, and grins widely. 

 

"Bob! The love of my life! Are you here to take me home? Please tell me so! Is Pete still mad?" Frank launches himself onto the other demon, and envelops him in a tight hug, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

Bob, making a disgruntled noise, pushes Frank away and crosses his arms. 

 

"Back off, no, I'm not here to take your lame ass home. Pete's seriously mad and the medics say that he won't be able to sit on his ass for  _two weeks_. Patrick looks upset too, since that means two weeks of no-dirty dirty love making. Pete says that if someone helps you actually get back down there, they'll be barbecued and fed to the Hellhounds. Conclusion? You're  _fucked_ , Iero."

 

Frank makes a sad face and pouts. 

 

"But don't worry, man. Pete being pissed off never really lasts, you know, I don't think you'll actually be stuck here for a couple of centuries, you know. Probably just a few months or years and he'll call you back." Bob says, patting the shorter demon's shoulder.

 

Frank pouts even more, looking down.

 

"So...you found a place to stay?" Bob looks down at Frank, un-crossing his arms, letting them dangle at his sides.

 

Frank thinks of Gerard and his expression lights up a little bit.

"Sort of? I guess. I don't know if he'll let me stay.I mean, he's real nice and all, and has all these magic gadgets, but it would be too much to ask to let me stay at his house." Frank shrugs, looking up a little bit.

 

Bob cocks an eyebrow. 

 

"No, it's not what you think. I didn't seduce  _or_  threaten him!"

 

"Whatever you say, Iero. You know, the last time you were here,.."

 

Frank yelps and slaps a hand over Bob's mouth.

 

"We don't talk about him.  _No_."

 

Bob easily pushes away Frank's hand and grins.

 

"Yeah. Whatever. Look, I'll drop by and check on you every once in a while, okay? Just don't start any wars or seduce some innocent guy that'll throw himself into a lake for your flat ass this time. Otherwise Pete will have to go attend some boring meeting with these feathery-ass angels, for causing a dramatic loss in population, or some butterfly effect by not following the script Fate has already written with her grimy-ass wrinkly hands" Bob says, sticking his hands into his pants pockets. 

 

Frank nods, his lips forming a firm line. 

 

Bob pats his shoulder, and vanishes in a puff of black dust.

 

 

***

 

Gerard stares at the door that the demon just ran out of, and wonders why and where he could have gone. He probably doesn't have any friends nearby, or has something that needs to be done immediately, since he spent the last two and a half hours stuffing himself with pizza. He really wonders where all the food has gone in the little demon's body. 

 

The demon doesn't look chubby, and his stomach showed no sign of swelling, which was strange considering the amount of pizza he just consumed. 

 

It looks like Gerard's theory about the black hole inside Frank's guts is probably right. 

 

Gerard sighs and starts cleaning up the mess the pizza boxes and the plates made. He picks up the pizza packagings from the kitchen counter and puts the dishes into the dishwasher. 

 

He's wondering if the demon is gonna stay at his house, since he doesn't seem to have anywhere else to go to. To his surprise, he doesn't have any negative feelings about Frank staying with him, despite him being a demon and a food black-hole. He seemed like he meant no harm and so naive. 

 

Plus, he had a good bone structure so he could be Gerard's drawing model or a good inspiration. The whole concept of demons being real is more than enough to trigger Gerard's endless imagination. He wonders if angels or leviathans were real too, just like in Supernatural. 

 

He was thinking about how hell must look like, and as he is sketching the image of a castle of bones in his head - well Frank said there was a King of Hell and that King had to have some sort of palace, right? - a familiar (sort of) voice yells out his name from outside his front door. 

 

"Gerard? You still in there? Let me in, man. Please?'

 

"Frank?" Gerard snaps out of his daydream. 

 

"Yeah. Now please let me back in? I swear I'm not carrying any dead bodies with me."

 

Frowning slightly at the last part, Gerard opens the door and lets the demon in, wondering why Frank's face expression seemed a little dark and hesitant. 

 

"Something wrong?" 

 

Frank shakes his head and rubs his eyes with both his hands. He just heads straight to the couch and flings himself onto it. 

 

Gerard just looks at him, then goes to make himself some lunch, since it was three p.m. already but he hasn't had anything for lunch yet, He hopes to get some work done in the afternoon at least.

 

 

***

 

Gerard is sitting at his home studio upstairs right next to his bedroom, trying to remember and sketch Frank's horns and how his hairs curled around his ears, but miserably failing and ruffling his own hair violently out of frustration. 

 

" _Nnnnnngggh_ ", he groans, and leans back into his extra-comfortable office chair. He tests out how many spins he can make on his chair out of one kick against his desk, and after about thirty-six turns, he gets dizzy and decides to go downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water to cool off his frustration.

 

He walks down the stairs, humming the melody of This Is Halloween, thinking about his next big oil painting. He wonders if Frank will let him draw him, or even stay that long. 

 

Gerard empties his cup of water, and turns around to go back upstairs, when a timid voice calls his name. "Gerard?"

 

"Yes, Frank?" turning back around, the taller man answers, trying to hide the fact that he is currently artistically frustrated and his brain feels like a giant knot.

 

"Do you mind if I stay here for a little while?" Frank is sitting on the couch, not looking at Gerard, and he sounds hesitant, like he's afraid that Gerard will kick him out of the house.

 

"Well, do you have anywhere else to go?"

 

"Except for the streets, no." the demon's shoulders look heavy, and he's looking down.

 

"Then you can stay as long as you want." Without really thinking, Gerard blurts out, and when Frank looks at him with surprised eyes, he smiles a little bit.

 

"Seriously?" 

 

"Yeah."

 

"Thanks." Frank sounds sincere, and he's looking directly into Gerard's eyes. 

 

Gerard simply shrugs, smiles at Frank once more, and goes back upstairs. His brain-knot seems to have gotten untied by itself and his mind seems a little more clear. He sits at his studio table, and gets back to work.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do dragons exist
> 
>  
> 
> and also your opinions on blue squirrels in the comments plez


	5. The End of the Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the point the actual plot begins and the other characters will begin to kick in. 
> 
> And let's start the great debate. Who tops? Gerard or Frank?
> 
> I was going to go for Frank but if there are more people who want it to be Gerard, then I MIGHT consider it. But I'm probably not gonna listen to what the others say so you better have REASONS why Gerard tops in this story.

_"Well, do you have anywhere else to go?"_

_"Except for the streets, no." the demon's shoulders look heavy, and he's looking down._

 

_"Then you can stay as long as you want." Without really thinking, Gerard blurts out, and when Frank looks at him with surprised eyes, he smiles a little bit._

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Thanks." Frank sounds sincere, and he's looking directly into Gerard's eyes._

_Gerard simply shrugs, smiles at Frank once more, and goes back upstairs. His brain-knot seems to have gotten untied by itself and his mind seems a little more clear. He sits at his studio table, and gets back to work._

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Gerard wakes up. The sun is shining through his curtains and it seems to be late in the morning. Judging from the blue and green stains on his hands, he must have been painting yesterday until very late in the night.  _This is why my sleeping patterns are screwed up_ , he thought to himself.

 

 

He had dreamed about some  _crazy shits_. A demon popping up in his basement, him getting run over by a car, then taking him to Target and feeding him pizza,... It sounded like an episode of an awfully bad comedy show. He drapes himself with his blanket and goes into cocoon-mode, trying to remember the little details, surprised when he realizes how vivid the dream was. 

 

 

The demon's name was Frank, he had a pair of red horns, and he was also seriously short. And he liked.... 

 

 

A sound of glass shattering comes from downstairs. Gerard immediately sits up, frees himself from his blanket-cocoon and runs downstairs. 

 

 

" _Shit!_ " A male voice comes from the direction of the source of the glass-shattering sound.

 

 

 

Gerard arrives at the scene, only to see a plate shattered on the floor and the man from his dream, no, the  _demon_ from his dream looking at him with apologetic eyes (as apologetic as a demon could get, at least.).

 

 

Frank's red little horns are back, his hairs curling their ways around them. The demon is wearing exactly what he was wearing the day before, the short sleeves of his plain black shirt showing off his arm tattoos. 

 

 

  
_Shit was real_ , Gerard thinks, a little dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open a little bit.

 

 

"Shit, Gerard, I'm so sorry. I was just bored, and I wanted to eat something..."

 

 

The rest of sentence is a blur to the taller of the two. He stands there in his plaid pajama bottom and batman shirt and thinks,  _how could all that be real?_ and stares at Frank with blank eyes. 

 

 

"Gerard?" Frank's voice calling out his name snaps him out of his thoughts. 

 

 

"Yes?" Gerard answers, coming back to his senses a little bit. He was still a bit sleepy, and a little in shock that it had all been  _real_. 

 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

 

  
_About what?_ Gerard wonders. Then, he sees the broken pieces of what-used-to-be-a-plate and it's coming back to him. 

 

 

"Oh, about the plate?" He asks.

 

 

"Yes, I'm so sorry I broke it, I mean, I was just going through the cupboards and I must have..." Frank is flailing his arms, his eyes wide and his voice so sincere,

 

 

Gerard can't help but to smile a little bit at that. Frank was so much like a lost little puppy.

 

 

"It's alright", Gerard interrupts the demon.

 

 

"Really?" Frank sounds a little unsure, eyes fixated on Gerard's, looking for signs of anger or annoyance.

 

 

"Yeah, it's just a plate, you know, there are plenty others, so.... It was an ugly plate anyways." the taller of the two is still smiling a little bit at the smaller one's adorableness. 

 

 

 

 

"So, are you gonna eat something for breakfast, or...Are you gonna skip?" Gerard asks, because no matter how Frank seems to enjoy eating, he said that eating was not a necessity for him.

 

"Oh, I'm definitely eating!" Frank's eyes light up ,a wide smile across his face now.

 

"Okay, just wait a little bit on the chair?" The taller of the two gestures towards one of the chairs at the kitchen counter, and Frank immediately jumps on the chair, watching Gerard pick up a broom and a dustpan to clean up the broken pieces of the plate.

 

 

 

Gerard makes sure there are no broken glass on the floor, since he doesn't want any of them to get hurt by accident. As he sweeps, he feels Frank's gaze on him the whole time, which makes him tense up a little bit, and when he picks up a relatively large piece with his hand, he feels a light sting on his index finger, and the next moment, the piece of glass is on the floor again, and there is a thin red line on his fingertip that seems to get thicker and thicker.

 

 

"Ah!" Gerard cries out, making Frank jump out of his seat, and the next moment, Frank is kneeling beside him, holding his injured hand and inspecting it. The demon's hands feel warm, enveloping his cold hand in a comfortable heat. The taller man feels his face heat up instantly at the contact.  _He's so fucking gay_.

 

 

Frank holds the other's hand in his hands, inspects the cut, and, -- Gerard's heart almost stops at that moment -- brings the finger to his mouth and gently sucks the tip into his mouth.

 

 

The demon only keeps his finger in his mouth for a fraction of a second, and as Gerard watches in awe, the cut gets smaller and smaller until it disappears. 

 

 

The taller man looks at the demon, as if asking for an explanation, and Frank simply shrugs and says, "Demon saliva."

 

 

Gerard's heart flutters -- despite the fact that the other man is a demon -- as he watches Frank hop onto the kitchen counter chair again and grin at him.  _Holy shit I really am desperate_ , he thinks as he finishes cleaning up and puts the broom and the dustpan into the cupboard again. 

 

 

 

 

As he prepares some pancakes for himself, and bacon and eggs for Frank, -- since he doesn't know what exactly Frank likes, he decided to just give him a wide range of choice -- he still feels the demon's gaze burning holes into the back of his head, which just reminds him of that  _awkward_  moment before and end up blushing.

 

 

When Gerard puts the plate with bacon and eggs on the counter, Frank brings the forks and knives (he must've stumbled upon them while on his search for food earlier) for the both of them and starts feasting like he hadn't eaten for five days. Not forgetting to mention the occasional "Mmmmm"s and the "Ahhhhh"s. 

 

 

The demon decides he wants to help cleaning up ,so after Gerard explains the brief concept of dish washers ( _holy shit_ , Frank exclaims), he helps Gerard putting the dishes into the dishwasher. Gerard rinses the plates, and Frank puts them into the machine. When the job is done, and Gerard wipes his hands on a towel, he watches the demon simply wipe his hands on his pants and walking away, and as he watches Frank walk away in the direction of the sofa, he glances at the demon's horns once again, then, he thinks,  _damn, I really am living with an actual real life demon_. _What the actual fuck?_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who tops? Comments. Go. Let the war begin.
> 
>  
> 
> She's the tear in my heart. 
> 
> I'm so hopelessly gay for my friend. my STRAIGHT friend. haha fuck me
> 
>  
> 
> *wipes tear* So anyway, who tops?


	6. Cheesecakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this was a little late than other updates, I've been awfully busy this week, and I'll be even busier next week, but I'll still try to update as often as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably rly shitty since I was sorta in a hurry. sorry.

_The demon decides he wants to help cleaning up ,so after Gerard explains the brief concept of dish washers (holy shit, Frank exclaims), he helps Gerard putting the dishes into the dishwasher. Gerard rinses the plates, and Frank puts them into the machine._

_When the job is done, and Gerard wipes his hands on a towel, he watches the demon simply wipe his hands on his pants and walking away, and as he watches Frank walk away in the direction of the sofa, he glances at the demon's horns once again, then, he thinks,_ damn, I really am living with an actual real life demon. What the actual fuck?

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you have any other clothes than, you know,..." Gerard asks, gesturing towards Frank's simple plain t-shirt and dark blue jeans. It sounds dumb, because Frank had been technically kicked out of his home without anything except for his own body and the clothes he had on at that moment where he popped out of the hole in his basement. ( _Well, before, it must've been connected to Hell, but now it should just be a bottomless pit, you know, if you fall in there, you'll keep falling 'till the rest of eternity_ , Frank had explained Gerard before when he asked Frank about the hole in his basement.)

  

"I don't, you know, being kicked out suddenly and shits," Frank is leaning against the arm of the couch, plopping himself on his elbow and looking at Gerard, with a little smile on his face.

 

 

"Oh", the taller of the two murmurs, really feeling dumb now.

 

 

Now that it had been made clear that Frank was staying with him for a while, Gerard thought that it would be a good idea to help Frank adjust to the 21st century, you know, take him to the malls, show him the modern technology, and maybe introduce him to some people Gerard knew (not that he knew a lot people). 

 

 

He knew that it would take Frank a while to adjust to the modern world and stuff, but if the demon was willing to learn, he was sure he would pick up pretty quickly. 

 

 

Gerard had already explained the concept of washing machines, vacuum cleaners and a few other electronic gadgets and Frank seemed to be accepting the whole " _technology almighty_ " thing quite well without freaking out too much. 

 

 

And since it had already been three days, Gerard was thinking about buying Frank some clothes, since the demon was wearing the same things every day.

 

 

"Do you want to like, go to the malls, buy some clothes, you know, and stuff?" Gerard asks, aware of how much it sounds like one of these "girl-dates", where they go shopping, then go home to watch some shitty rom-com movies in pajamas.

 

 

Gerard had once (unwillingly) been part of the girls-night-out with Lindsey, who was his best friend back in college and is his colleague now. They had a thing while back, but that  _thing_ vanished into thin air when they both turned out to be flaming homosexuals.

 

 

"The malls?" Frank asks, his perfect-as-fuck brows furrowing in confusion.

 

 

"Yeah, you know, where there are like, shops and shits, you know, since you need like, clothes and shits" Gerard tries to explain, ending up in flailing hands and awkward babbling. 

 

 

Frank stares at Gerard for a while, studying his face, making the taller of the two slightly uncomfortable. 

 

 

"Sure", the demon answers, shrugging.

 

 

Gerard feels relieved, just like the moment he asked Jess to go to the prom, and she didn't seem to have anything with going with him, since they were practically best friends. He tears his thoughts away from the awkward prom memories, and asks Frank, "So, we're going out when I'm in some decent clothes and maybe, you could, um.." and gestures awkwardly to Frank's horns.

 

 

Frank had told Gerard that he preferred letting his horns be on his head, since it was magic that hid his horns, and using magic for a long time was exhausting. 

 

 

The taller of the two had definitely been wooed when he heard that Frank could use magic, and had to suppress his urge to ask him what exactly he could do and show him tricks and shits. Seriously, it was the coolest thing Gerard had ever heard.

 

 

Gerard walks back upstairs, not wanting to be here when the blinding light of Frank's horns vanishing flashed, because magic is cool and stuff, but his eyes hurt when he saw that light and that's not cool. 

 

 

He gets changed into some decent clothing, a Ramones shirt and dark jeans, and when he is back, Frank's horns are gone and he's waiting for Gerard, sitting on the kitchen counter.

 

 

Gerard smiles and lifts the car and house keys to show Frank that they were leaving, and made sure Frank was following him out of the house. 

 

 

Frank oped the door of the front passenger seat, and hopped in, and waited for Gerard to get in too, not protesting when Gerard put on the safety belt on for the demon. 

 

"Hey, I wanted to know, what is this for?" Frank asks, tugging at his safety belt, as they're getting out of their driveway.

 

Gerard smiles, knowing that about fifty more questions will follow, and proceeds to answer Frank's question.

 

 

***

 

 

" _Holy shit_ ", Frank says, marveling at the size of the mall, his mouth hanging open, as Gerard is carefully parking his car in the tiny little space, struggling not to scratch the car next to his, since it was a Mercedes and although he is quite well off from his artworks, he doesn't want to pay a fortune for some douchebag for leaving a tiny little scratch on his car.

 

"Dude, you humans do have a thing for big-ass buildings", the demon furrows his brows and mutters to himself, while Gerard is busy making sure his precious paint money isn't going to be spent for somebody else's car scratch.

 

"Uh-huh" is all Gerard can say. It is true, after all. Humans  _do_  love making gigantic buildings.

 

 

As they're making their way towards the building, Gerard can't help but to notice how short Frank is, and the way his lashes brush against his cheeks every time he blinks.

 

 

"What?" Frank asks when he notices Gerard's staring.

 

"Nothing" Gerard quickly looks away, trying not to blush.

 

 

When they are about to reach the glass doors, Gerard tries to steal a glance at Frank, only to see that the demon was already looking at him.

 

 

His heart skips a beat, due to the fact that no matter the fact that Frank was in fact, a demon, he had a very attractive appearance, and the way his voice...

Gerard tears his thoughts away from the demon next to him, and instead he focuses on buying Frank new clothes and where to start.

 

After standing in front of the map of the mall for a while, Gerard decides to start at H&M. He was sure Frank would look smoking hot in basic shirts and sweaters and stuff. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

"Do I have to try  _all of them_?" Frank half-yells from the other side of the fitting room door.

"Yes!" Gerard answers, throwing some more pants over the door, and hears Frank grunt under his breath.

 

 

Like he expected, Frank  _does_  look  _hot_ in 21st century clothes. His tattoos helped, but it was also his bone structure, his general vibe, not-too-broad shoulders and narrow hips made every clothing piece look like they were from some special-fall-vintage collection of a famous clothing line.

 

 

Frank finally steps out of the fitting room, looking exhausted and carrying a  _mountain_ of clothes in his arms.

"Can we go now?" He pleads, making puppy dog eyes at Gerard without realizing.

 

 

"Yeah, and after this, let's get you some shoes." Gerard fights his urge to wrap his arm around Frank's shoulders due to his adorableness, and settles for patting him on the back.

 

 

Frank groans, but follows Gerard to the counter and watches him pay -- Gerard is secretly enjoying this -- and follows Gerard to the nearest shoe shop, complaining a little bit when Gerard refuses to let him carry his  _own_  clothes.

 

 

After making Frank try on about fifty different pairs of shoes, Gerard finally decides that grey Vans sneakers look the best on Frank and happily makes his way to the counter, Frank following behind him like a exhausted puppy. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 At home, Gerard goes up to Mikey's old room right across his own bedroom, which is now used as a guests' room, and helps Frank organize his clothes into the wardrove.

When they're done, it's already around 3pm.

 

 

"So, I was thinking you could use this room? You know, no one's really needed this room since like, forever, so..." Gerard asks.

"Dude, seriously? Thanks!" Frank's face lights up, his face split into a wide grin.

 

"Yeah, I mean, the bed should be comfier than the couch at night, you know," 

 

"Nah, man. I don't sleep." Frank shakes his head, laughing a little.

 

Gerard's eyes widen a little at that. "What do you do every night, then?"

 

Frank looks away from Gerard, changing the topic. "Thanks so much for the room, hey, you know, I was wondering if you had some of that ice-cream thing left?"

 

 

Gerard finds it odd, but he nods and leads Frank out of the room and goes downstairs to the kitchen.

When he gets the Ben&Jerry's and turns around, he finds that Frank has already positioned himself on the couch, and sits next to him, handing him a spoon.

 

 

When they're enjoying the cheesecake ice cream in a comfortable silence, Gerard's doorbell rings, and he hears a familiar voice coming from the other side of the door, "Gee! You in there?"

 

Shit. He had forgotten that Ray was supposed to be coming over today. And he had no fucking idea how to explain this whole Frank situation to Ray. He was royally  _fucked_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was playing The Other Side by Tonight Alive on repeat the whole time I was writing this. 
> 
>  
> 
> the songs I listen to a lot while I write are The Other Side by Tonight Alive and About A Girl by The Academy Is... and those are such perfect songs for writing fluffs.
> 
>  
> 
> Go listen to them.
> 
>  
> 
> Why is my crush so perfect I don't get it.


	7. i love Ray so here's a filler chapter full of Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey look who's back after three agonizing days in school and one night getting beaten up in the mosh pit
> 
> this just took a while to write honestly, which is surprising since it's so shitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry

_When they're enjoying the cheesecake ice cream in a comfortable silence, Gerard's doorbell rings, and he hears a familiar voice coming from the other side of the door, "Gee! You in there?"._

 

_Shit. He had forgotten that Ray was supposed to be coming over today. And he had no fucking idea how to explain this whole Frank situation to Ray. He was royally fucked._

 

***

 

"Ray?" Gerard yells, realizing that Frank's horns are back on his head. He didn't even notice before.

Gerard flails his hand towards the demon's head, his eyes wide and full of panic, hoping that he will get the message.

"Yes", Ray yells back from the other side of the door, and Gerard gets up to answer the door as a bright light flashes from the couch, and Gerard sighs of relief, _I'll make up a crazy excuse for that light later,_ he thinks.

When he opens the door, he is greeted with the familiar sight of Ray's 'fro and his grinning face.

Gerard wraps Ray in a tight hug, and says "It's been so long, man", as he hears him laugh in response, and answer "Yeah, how long has it been? A month? Feels like forever."

 

Gerard laughs, and lets Ray in the house, and hears him ask, "By the way, what was that light before you opened the door? Some crazy photography stuff?"

Gerard tenses, and manages an awkward response, "What light? Haha, I don't know what you're talking about." his knees feel weak, Ray tilts his head like he's about to say something, but doesn't say anything.

Gerard feels relieved, and when the other man sees Frank sitting on his couch, eating ice cream, he says, gesturing at Ray, "Frank, this is Ray", then gestures at Frank, and says "Ray, this is Frank. He's a friend and he's staying with me at this house for now."

Frank looks nervous, but waves his hand that is holding the spoon, but Ray shoots him a questioning look, since he knows all of his friends ( well, Gerard doesn't have many friends), but he has never seen Frank before. And Gerard isn't the type of guy that just shares his house with some random person.

Ray wants to tell Gerard his thoughts and ask who exactly Frank is, but decides against it, since it will make Frank uncomfortable. He doesn't want to meet a friend of his best friend for the first time and go, _hey, who's this tattooed guy I've never seen before and is now living with you? I know you're not the type of person to live with friends or boyfriends._ _There is no way he's your roommate because you don't even need to pay the rent for this house._ when the guy's sitting right in front of him.

Ray sometimes hates being so naturally nice and kind in situations like this, because it keeps him from asking such questions when he's dying of curiosity.

 

"Hi, Frank." Ray awkwardly says, walking up to the couch and stretching his right arm out for Frank to shake it.

If Frank is Gerard's "friend", then he might as well as be nice to him.

Frank puts the spoon into the ice cream bowl and shakes his hand. "Hi", he echoes.

Gerard is still a little anxious, what if Ray notices that there is something off about Frank? or what if he talks about like, TV or DVDs and shits and he notices that Frank doesn't know what these are? A thousand worst-case-scenarios go through his head, making him stand still at the spot, and twist his fingers behind his back.

The palms of his hands getting all sweaty.

"Hey, what is that?" Frank asks, pointing at Ray's guitar case on his back.

"Oh,it's my guitar." Ray answers.

"You play?" Frank's eyes widen at that.

He'd met a guitarist of some shitty metal band in Hell before and he had taught him a few techniques. He didn't play often, but he loved doing it.

He used a white Gibson LesPaul and some cheap amp that Bob got him when he was on Earth around the 60s, and he even gave her a name. _Pansy_.Pansy was her name. She should be on his bed in Pete's castle right now, right where he left her.

"Yeah. My brother taught me how to play when I was like,12." Ray smiles widely.

"Dude, awesome", sometimes Frank wishes he had a family too, it seems like a good thing to have when he looks at humans.

"Yeah, right? He taught me to play, like Metallica and Black Sabbath and other metal bands since I was like, twelve. Can you fucking believe that?" Ray laughs at the end of the sentence a little bit, the suspicion about Frank pushed back into the back of his mind for the moment.

Frank just laughs, not knowing what it is like to be a kid, he doesn't know what was wrong about kids playing such awesome songs, but he tries to look like he understands the issue there. He can't get him and Gerard in trouble.

Ray seems cool, but no one can possibly be cool when they realize that you are a demon that's like, centuries old and can use magic. Well, Gerard was cool. But he's different from any other humans he had met.

Maybe it's because he's an artist. Gerard must be one Hell of a good artist. He had such long delicate, artist fingers and...

 

"Ray, do you want anything to drink or something?" Gerard's voice coming from the kitchen interrupts Frank's thoughts.

"Fuck yeah, got a coke?" Ray answers, putting his guitar down on the floor and plopping himself on the couch, at the other side of Frank.

When Gerard comes to the couch with the coke, he has no choice but to sit between Ray and Frank, handing the drink to Ray and trying to make himself comfortable in the awkwardness of the room.

It got better in the last two minutes, but it still feels so awkward and the tension in the room is suffocating. He can sense that Ray feels suspicious about Frank.

Gerard understands Ray, Gerard hadn't ever shared the house with anyone but Mikey, not even with close friends. And now, there's a tattooed stranger on his couch, eating ice cream and looking perfectly at home.

 

He still wonders how Frank looks so comfortable after only three days, though, he just got kicked out of his home and Gerard is the one giving him shelter and food (although that one isn't so necessary according to Frank), and Frank just seems to be completely chill, adapting to the situation as fast as humanly ( _or demonically?_ Gerard thinks) possible.

Anyways, Gerard and Ray start exchanging stories, the ideas they had, the books they read in the past month.

Gerard feels completely at ease with him, and starts talking with a lot of arm gestures and a couple of minutes later, he smiles so hard it hurts his cheeks. His torso is turned to face Ray, who is sitting at his right side, and doesn't notice how he's turning his back to Frank.

 

Frank just sits there with his ice cream bowl, and when he's finished he stands up to put the ice cream bowl and the spoon into the sink, and only then, Gerard realizes that they've been leaving Frank out.

Frank comes back to the couch, and is greeted by Ray holding his acoustic guitar in his lap and strumming a few chords to Gerard, explaining the chord progression of a typical punk rock song.

 

"Hey, man" Ray smiles when he sees Frank walking back to the couch, realizing how left out Frank is and trying to get him involved in the conversation, since Frank's Gerard's friend too, and that means that he must be an okay-dude.

"Hey, dude, you're good" Frank compliments Ray's guitar skills, and he's not being polite. Ray was fucking _talented_ and he was one of the best he'd seen and he'd met a _lot_ of guitarists back in Hell.

Even Rob (the one who taught Frank) wasn't that good.

 

"Yeah thanks, man. You play?" Ray answers shyly, and offers his guitar to Frank, holding it by the neck and extending his arm out.

"Yeah, but I kinda suck, so" Frank still accepts the guitar, and when Gerard makes place for him by shifting to the opposite end of the couch from Ray, he sits down and starts strumming a few chords, then decides to show off a little bit and starts playing the fingerstyle version of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody (he knows the classics).

 

He feels Gerard's eyes on him, which he finds slightly distracting but still plays until the guitar solo part and smiles in modesty, giving the guitar back to Ray.

"Dude, you gotta teach me that", Ray exclaims, clearly impressed.

Gerard doesn't say anything and avoids eye contact with him, which Frank finds disappointing.

 

"Sure thing" the demon (now in disguise) answers, still smiling politely (well he's gotta make a good first impression after all).

"So Ray, you're gonna stay for dinner?" Gerard asks, out of the topic, since it is almost five, and if he's gonna cook, it might take a while.

"Nah, man. I'm going to the McPeter's with Christa tonight. I would've loved to, though", Ray answers, putting his guitar in the case and checking his wrist watch.

"Right" Gerard mumbles, looking down at his toes, still sitting on the couch next to Frank while Ray stands up and slings his guitar case onto his back.

 

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Frank", Ray offers his right hand for Frank to shake, which Frank accepts without hesitation.

Gerard stands up and hugs Ray tight, saying "We gotta meet up soon again, dude", and Ray hugs back, patting Gerard's back and answers, "Sure thing, Gee". With a look that says, _I'm gonna be confronting you about Frank later._

 

Ray steps out of the front door, and Gerard shuts and locks the door, and comes back to the couch, plops down, and sighs in relief, happy that nothing went wrong (like Ray realizing that the man he was living with right now was actually a demon). "

 

So, how did you find Ray?" Gerard asks, looking at Frank with a small smile on his lips.

 

 

"I think he's awesome." Frank answers, returning the smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes but i saw anti flag and the homelss gospel choir live how cool is that? derek was so sweet to me and he signed my cd after the show at the merch stand


	8. Is it just me or is this fic getting shittier and shittier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little throwback monday for Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just me trying to desperately make up the one-week-gap

_"So, how did you find Ray?" Gerard asks, looking at Frank with a small smile on his lips._

_"I think he's awesome." Frank answers, returning the smile._

 

***

 

 

Frank lies on top of his bed,  _his_  bed in  _Gerard's_  house. It all seems strange. He met a beautiful human, who let him stay with him in his house, and he even introduced him - a little unexpectedly, though - to a good friend of his.

 

This is one of the moments he really feels like he doesn't belong on this Earth-lying on the couch  (on a bed now) at nights, with his eyes wide open, when all other humans are tucked under blankets, sleeping and dreaming away the night. 

 

Hell doesn't have nights. Or days. It is a place made for the sinners, meaning murderers, rapists, swindlers, people who sold their soul... For them, days or nights don't matter. It's just constant pain. 

 

Well, some people have it easier, though. People who sold their soul for a good purpose - like that girl who sold her soul in exchange for her mother's recovery from cancer, Pamela? Was it? - are just given a room, more like a cell, and they can roam around Hell freely, have a snack at the Diner, watch other souls being tortured, whatever they like.

 

Fact is, gays don't go to Hell. Ever since Zack died, he looked for him all around Hell, just in case he was in there, but he was not there. Frank cringed at the thought of Zack. His lover. His _past_ lover. The lover who died when Frank left him for Hell. 

 

When his mission was complete, in 1847, he had to leave Earth. Leave Zack behind. Frank didn't even tell Zack before he left. Zack was lost. He was so heartbroken he threw himself into a lake, or so the Angels had told him when he went Upstairs for the stupid meeting. Frank felt like the sky was falling down on him. For once, he blamed Fate for the situation. For hurting him.

 

 _Fate exists, you know_ , Pete had told him. Frank recalls the conversation.

 

 

*** 

 

 

_*Late 16th century*_

 

"Fate is a bitch." Pete huffs out.

 

"What?" Frank asks in disbelief.

 

"Fate exists, you know, and she's a  _bitch_." Pete grunts.

 

"Why?"

 

"She loves, fucking _loves_  drama. Writes down stories with her wrinkly ugly-ass hands all the fucking time, and it's like fucking Hellhounds are gonna eat her alive if she writes something happy for  _once_ , you know."

 

Frank just looks at him in confusion. He's only a minor demon in the sales department. He is supposed to be getting people to sell their soul, right now. Not listen to the King of Hell whine about Fate, while sitting at the Diner-which was named Ristorante at the time.

 

"Fucking Patrick, man. _Patrick_ ", Pete whines.

Frank pokes at his bread, getting a little bored. He wondered why it had to be  _him_ , not Meg, or Gary listening to Pete whine about some human he met on Earth.

"It's like Fate wants me to die, you know. _Die_. Just, just the way Patrick  _walks_ , or  _talks_ , or plays that  _Clavichord_  with his fucking  _hands_ ", with that, Pete scrunches up his face, and buries his face in the palm of his hands. 

"But his parents are gonna  _kill_  him when they realize who he's been seeing, or  _what_  he's been seeing, even. And looking at him, he's  _definitely_ gonna end up in Heaven, you know. But he can't leave his parents for  _me_ , for fuck's sake. I can't make him do that. He has a totally normal life up there, with his parents and siblings, and I can't make him come down here, in Hell, just for someone like  _me_." Pete looks really heartbroken so Frank keeps staring, biting into his bread.

 

"So I talked to Fate, right? Exploiting my status, and all that. And you know what she said?"

 Frank shakes his head, chewing his bread.

"She told me Patrick and I were  _meant to be_! But she can't tell me  _how_  we can be together, because that's gonna  _ruin the show_ , or whatever!" Pete looks exasperated, flailing his hands around in frustration.

 

Frank swallows the piece of bread, and asks hesitantly, "Okay, but why are you telling me all this?"

Pete just looks at him.

"My majesty?" Frank adds, a little scared.

 

"I don't know, man. She told me that I had to tell _you_ , specifically. And that she had _plans_ for you." Pete answers, pouting.

Frank gulps. Being chosen by this Fate lady didn't seem like a good thing. 

 

"And she also told me that demons don't _not_ have a soul - it's just _darker,smaller and weaker_ \- , so it's not like, they _can't love_ , like I don't know that." Pete huffs out.

"And you know what? Soulmates exist, too! But Fate is just too lazy to assign  _every person_ to another one, so she's just choosing a few, you know, _chosen_ ones", Pete says the last part sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

 

Frank  _really_  doesn't know what to do with that extra little piece of information. 

 

"And you can actually  _feel_  it, you know? It's like, all tingly, and  _weird_." Pete does the jazz hands, scrunching up his nose. Frank realizes he's talking about that Patrick guy.

 

Pete sighs, and takes a bite off of Frank's bread.

 

"You've got work to do, right?" 

 

Frank nods.

 

"Sorry 'bout your time. Enjoy your work. And remember: _Fate's got plans for you_ " and with that, Pete snaps a finger and with a  _puff_ , Frank is suddenly on Earth, standing in the middle of a crossroad, in front of a weeping girl, who, obviously, just summoned him.

 

"Sir? My mother, my mother needs help" the little girl's face is covered in tears, and she's too scared to even look up at him.

 

 

***

 

 

_*21st century again! whoop whoop*_

 

Frank thinks back at Zack, and how he seemed like his  _soulmate_  back then. But right now, he was just a painful memory, a life that faded away because of him.

Then, Frank thinks of Gerard. 

 

 _It's only been three days_ , he reminds himself. But it felt all tingly and warm when he was with Gerard from the _very first day_. He hadn't with Zack. At least, not on the first day.

He knows, he  _knows_ that Gerard is the one for him, but he also knows that Gerard does  _not_ feel the same. He saw the look on his face as he was talking with Ray. Fate really was a  _bitch_.

 _This is ridiculous_. Frank thinks.

 

He recalls the moment when Gerard asked him what he did at nights, since he didn't sleep.  _What do you do every night, then?_

 

He remembers his inability to tell the truth at that very moment. His heart fluttered, and his knees felt weak. _He couldn't lie, not to Gerard_ , he realized.

So he changed the topic as smoothly as possible -  _it wasn't smooth enough, and he knows Gerard noticed_ something, Frank hits himself mentally - but the tingling, warm, fluttering sensation doesn't leave him.  

 

He recalls.  _What do you do every night, then?_

 

 _These days, I think of you_. Frank says the answer in his head, wondering when he will be able to finally say that aloud to Gerard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments?kudos? plez i'm sorry this is so bad but i'm such an attention whore  
> was this fluffy enough at the end???


	9. Pretty Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep updating this fic like, REALLY late, but I swear, I don't mean to do it, there are just so many exams right now and this bipolar disorder thing that I've got is seriously kicking my ass, so... 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry please don't stop reading this

_He recalls._ What do you do every night, then?

These days, I think of you. _Frank says the answer in his head, wondering when he will be able to finally say that aloud to Gerard._

 

 

***

 

 

Gerard wakes with a start from a nightmare.

His dark hairs are plastered to his forehead, drenched with sweat.

He can see that it is still dark outside, judging from the streetlight coming through between the curtains.

He pats around the bed, looking for his phone.

When he checks the time, the light from his phone is blinding and he has to squint to keep his eyes from burning. _Like a vampire_ , he thinks.

It's only 4 a.m. No wonder it's still so dark outside. He can't go back to sleep, and he's not gonna lie in his bed 'till it's morning so he decides to watch a movie downstairs.

 _Yes, but what kind of movie?_ He asks himself, and rolls over to drape himself with his blanket once again. He quickly goes through the list of his favorite movies in his head.

 

He didn't want to watch the Notebook _again_. Sure, it was one of his favorite movies but not now.

Batman trilogy just didn't have any appeal to him right then. He wanted something that would comfort him, make him safe and happy.

 _Flip_? he thinks. Yeah. That seemed like a good choice. It was sugary, fluffy and just generally happy and warm.

 

He freed himself from the blanket cocoon and balled the blanket into a messy pile and carried it downstairs in his arms.

He put the blanket on the couch, and headed for the kitchen to get himself some coffee - yes he wants coffee at 4 a.m. - and some oreo cookies, too.

He picks up the DVD of the movie Flip, and inserts it into the DVD Player, then he turns on the TV.

He drapes the blanket around his shoulders, puts the cookie box on his lap, and sips the coffee slowly.

 

 

***

 

 

Frank hears some noise coming from downstairs.

At first, his body tenses up because he thinks it could be a robber, but then his ears pick up the sound of Gerard's voice humming a melody and he feels himself relaxed and relieved.

He gets curious when he doesn't hear Gerard come back upstairs to his bedroom, but then he hears the sound of people talking and calm music, and thinks, _this must be what they call movie._

He had heard of it when he was Downstairs, and remembers being fascinated by the idea of it.

He wonders what Gerard could be doing when it's still so dark outside, usually he wakes up when the sun is headed to the highest point of the sky.

Frank is torn between going downstairs and watching the movie with Gerard and staying on his bed, listening to the movie, since he has no trouble listening to the movie from up there.

Plus, he doesn't want to bother Gerard.

And just the thought of sitting next to him at this time of the day makes his chest feel all...fluttery and tingly.

He lies down and thinks, his mind split into two, _to go or not to go._

Finally he gathers all the courage he has and sits up on his bed, then stands up to go downstairs and join Gerard.

 

 

***

 

 

"Frank?" Gerard notices the demon sitting next to him, and turns his head to look at him.

 _He's so fucking beautiful_ , he cant help but to think that sentence when he sees Frank, and that just makes his heart flutter like he's 14 again, having his first crush.

Frank's face is free of any signs of emotions, but when he turns his head to meet Gerard's eyes, the corners of his mouth tilts slightly upwards.

"Did I wake you?" Gerard immediately regrets saying that sentence out loud, because _hey, breaking news, Frank's a demon and doesn't sleep!_

Gerard blushes and widens his eyes, looking as if he can't believe he just said that.

Frank chuckles, and reaches out to grab an oreo cookie from the box on Gerard's lap.

They not too close, but not too far away from each other, either, due to the size of the couch and Gerard's blanket taking about 2 people's worth of place.

"Can't sleep?" Frank asks, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Gerard pouts, and answers, "Had a nightmare".

"Oh", Frank murmurs and turns his attention to the movie.

He has no problem following the plot since he had already been listening upstairs.

They watch the movie, the only noise in the house being the sound of the movie and the sound of Gerard sipping the coffee and Frank biting into a cookie every once in a while.

Frank is so fascinated by the movie, how the humans made such things and how it seemed so real. He doesn't realize that despite all the coffee, Gerard's fast asleep towards the end of the movie until he feels Gerard's head fall on his shoulder.

 

Frank's heart skips a beat - he's not sure he's got a proper one, though - and he's frozen on the spot, every muscle of his body tenses up, he doesn't know if he can blush, but if he can, his face must be the color of _Hellfire_.

The movie ends, even the ending credits, and now, Frank sits awkwardly in silence with an asleep Gerard leaning against his shoulder and slightly snoring.

 _Shit, he's so fucking pretty_ , Frank thinks as he looks down at Gerard's sleeping face.

The thick, long eyelashes drawing a long shadow on his cheekbones, his pointy little nose, and his mouth are definitely gonna kill Frank with their perfectness one day.

 

 

He sits for a while on the couch, careful not to move so he wouldn't wake the man leaning against him, and Frank doesn't even get tired. Heck, there's a snoring Gerard Way on him, seriously, how can _that_ be either exhausting or boring?

But, really, it's gonna be _so_ awkward when Gerard wakes up in the morning and he finds out that Frank was still there, not moving for hours and hours and seriously, Frank didn't need Gerard to find out about all this _soulmate and meant to be_ thing and this awkward, unrequited crush of his.

He's just imagining the situation, like, _Hey, I'm a demon and you are a human but we're soulmates and I really like you but you already have a crush on your friend and it doesn't matter I'll just live in your house and be satisfied by just looking at you every day. Absolutely not upset that you'll never like me anyways, I know I'm a demon._

 

Finally, Frank stands up from the couch very, very slowly, making sure to support Gerard with his hands and to let his head land on the cushion of the couch without any impact, and pulls the blanket over him - he knows how fragile humans are, how easily they can get sick.

The demon goes back upstairs, not making any noise, afraid he'll wake the human on the couch.

He throws himself onto the bed, letting out a huge breath.

Frank lies down, staring at the ceiling, clearing his mind of thoughts.

Before he notices, the sun is up, the birds are chirping and he can see the sun rays coming in through the gaps between the curtains.

He walks downstairs, not looking in the direction of the couch.

He gets into the kitchen, grabs a mug and pours some milk into it.

 

"Frank?" a now familiar voice calls out from the couch.

"Morning", Frank says, taking a sip of his milk.

"Morning, Frank." Gerard answers, and when Frank looks at him, his hairs are sticking up everywhere and he's still wrapped up in the blanket.

Frank simply smiles and takes one more sip from his mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean, the titles don't really always have something to do with the content, if you haven't noticed. I just type whatever comes to my mind, so... yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> And there goes another filler chapter 
> 
> I wonder when the actual fluff and romance happens


	10. i mean, i do like dicks. just not your dick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyy look who's back. so here's a totally not necessary, weird chapter because i'm going through my manic phase and i just seem to have so much energy for everything.
> 
> and dont worry about me quitting this story, because i might take breaks and shit, but i promise, i'll finish this story no matter what.

_"Frank?" a now familiar voice calls out from the couch._

_"Morning", Frank says, taking a sip of his milk._

_"Morning, Frank." Gerard answers, and when Frank looks at him, his hairs are sticking up everywhere and he's still wrapped up in the blanket._

_Frank simply smiles and takes one more sip from his mug._

 

 

_***_

 

 

 

 

After three weeks of living together, Frank and Gerard found themselves a routine. 

 

Gerard would wake up around ten, while Frank reads or lies awake in his room, and the smell of coffee that Gerard makes usually gets the demon to come downstairs, and that's how they start the day.

 

Frank would go on with his reading, or go out for a walk (disguised as a human) when Gerard sits in his studio, totally engrossed in his work.

 

Around noon, Gerard would come downstairs, out of his studio, often covered in paint or charcoal, and when Frank comes back home from his walk, they would order a pizza or make themselves a simple lasagna or something.

 

In the afternoon, Gerard fools around, reading comic books and scrolling through his twitter and tumblr dash, while Frank is reading again - _the "bookworm" tattoo here isn't here for nothing!,_ Frank exclaims, showing Gerard his fingers - and in the evenings, they would curl up on the couch and watch movies with each a giant bowl of caramel popcorn in their arms.

 

 

And during these three weeks, the two of them discovered a lot about each other, for example, Frank learned that Gerard has a little brother who's named Mikey, who is also engaged to a girl named Kristin, and that he's a giant nerd that has a shit ton of comic books, and gets all protective when people try to make fun of his action figures.

 

Gerard learned that Frank can  _talk to freaking animals_  when they went together for a walk to a nearby park. A pigeon noticed something about Frank, because it walked towards them with those short legs, while Gerard and Frank were enjoying the pleasant autumn weather, and started cooing at them and tilting its head.

 

Gerard just ignored it, but Frank started furiously blushing and tried to chase the pigeon away, while saying, "no! Fuck off! Shoo!"

 

Gerard thought it was pretty cute, but there were people watching them suspiciously, so he was a bit relieved when Frank grabbed his hand and walked away from that spot as fast as possible.

 

Gerard still wonders what the pigeon could have said to Frank.

 

 

 

***

 

 

This morning, when Gerard wakes with a start with his hard, aching cock heavy between his legs, he realizes this is going to be  _one of these days_.

 

One of  _these days_  when he just can't get enough. No matter how much he jacks off, he'll get horny in a few minutes again. 

 

Usually, when these days happen, he'd usually go on Pornhub and jack off to a shit ton of gay porn, or stick up his dildo up his ass and try to get that feeling under his skin go away, but since Frank is living with him now, he figures that'd be a little hard right now.

 

  
_Frank_. Gerard slips a hand under the waistbands of his pajama pants and briefs, and grips his leaking cock at the thought of the demon.

 

  
_Fucking dreams_ , he curses internally as he remembers the feeling of Frank's fingers curling in his ass in his dream. 

 

  
_Gerard, Gerard_ , he remembers the demon's low, scratchy voice calling out his name, while massaging his dick with his other hand, which is covered in tattoos just like the other one.

 

Gerard comes all over his hand after only a few seconds, sticky and messy.

 

But the itchy feeling doesn't go away, crawling under his skin and driving him insane.

 

His dick twitches again at the thought of the demon's tattooed, strong hands. The way they flex when Frank plays the guitar, and just the way Halloween is engraved onto his skin.

 

Gerard ends up sticking his smallest dildo up his ass and coming onto his hands again.

 

He knows his crush on Frank can't be good for him. Gerard can't even imagine how beautiful the other demons must be, when Frank is so _gorgeous_ , and there could be no way Frank would ever choose Gerard over all these pretty demons, when Gerard is only a human, such an ordinary, insignificant human being.

 

 

With the itchy feeling gone for the moment, Gerard decides to take a shower and when he comes out of the shower with a towel around his waist, he runs into Frank, just coming out of his room, and his heart clenches with a feeling he can't quite place - guilt? shame? embarrassment? 

 

But at the same time, Gerard glances at the demon's crotch and his hands, and ends up blushing. 

 

 

"Morning, Gerard", Frank smiles lightly, ignorant of Gerard's clear discomfort.

 

"Morning", Gerard squeaks, he can't help but to keep glancing at Frank's crotch, and Gerard hurries into his room, leaving Frank wondering what could be wrong with him, with no clue of what Gerard could ever be thinking, just marveling at Gerard's bare torso.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

  
_dude, want dinner_ _today w/ me &kristin at l'osteria?_  


_-Mikey_

_3:56 p.m. 14.11.2015_

Gerard smiles at the text. It has been so long since he'd seen his brother, and his soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

 

His smile falters when he remembers about Frank. He wasn't sure if Frank would want to stay home, or come with him, and if he should tell Mikey and Kristin about Frank's identity, well, he didn't tell Ray, but Mikey was his  _brother._  


Mikey would probably notice Gerard's hopeless crush on Frank, since Mikeyway knows  _everything._ And  _if_  Gerard told him about this _demon_  thing, he didn't know what Mikey would think about him having a _crush on a freaking demon._  


  
_Well, hiding the fact that Frank's a demon from Mikey would be really fucking hard, and just telling him would be better than him finding out about it later and getting pissed I didn't tell him, right?_  Gerard thinks. 

 

 

He puts down his Batman comic book down on his bed, stands up, walks across the corridor and knocks on Frank's bedroom.

 

 

"Frank?" He asked. "Can I come in?"

 

"Yeah", Frank answered, sounding a little distracted.

 

 

Frank was sitting on his bed, reading a book.

 

  
_Catcher in the Rye._ Gerard noticed the title on the cover. He appreciated Frank's exquisite taste in books and movies, since it turned out Frank liked the same kind of media as Gerard. Well, mostly.

 

 

"Do you want to go have dinner with my brother and his fiancee? And me?" Gerard asks,  

 

Frank's eyebrows shoot up. "Today?"

 

"Yeah." Gerard  bites his bottom lip.

 

"Sure", Frank nods, carefully marking the page he was reading, and closing the book, putting it down next to him.

 

"And do you mind if I, you know, tell him about, you know", Gerard taps his left foot against the floor, twisting his fingers.

 

"That I'm a demon?" Frank's eyebrows furrow a bit.

 

Gerard quickly nods, nervous of what Frank would say. 

 

"Not really, if he knows to keep his secrets, and if he's not one of these crazy Christians that will pour holy water on me", Frank chuckles at the last part,and adds, "it really burns, you know. Holy water."

 

Gerard's eyes widen at that, and quickly answers, "Oh! No, I swear he won't tell anyone, and about the holy water thing, he's an atheist. He won't throw holy water at you. He might be a little shocked, though."

 

This time, it's Frank that nods, and Gerard just smiles awkwardly and closes the door as he gets out of Frank's room.

 

 

  
_He's so fucking adorable when he's like that_ , Frank thinks, and goes back to reading his book.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Around 5 p.m., Gerard is getting himself into his tight fucking jeans, already wearing his Ramones shirt, while informing Frank they'll be heading out in 30 minutes.

 

Frank shouts a reply, and Gerard starts looking for matching socks, which he gives up, and decides to wear a bright orange sock on his right foot, and a dark blue one on the left foot.

 

  
_Close enough_ , he thinks sarcastically while checking himself out in front of the mirror.

 

 

Half an hour later, he and Frank head out, and Frank's wearing a navy-and-white flannel shirt with a grey basic shirt underneath, and black pants, and seriously. he's smoking hot in  _everything_. It's fucking unfair.

 

They get in the car, and put on the safety belt without complaining, although Frank grunts slightly when he feels the belt suffocate his chest a little bit.

 

 

Gerard watches Frank tug on his safety belt, but then focuses on getting out of the driveway without hitting or running over anyone or anything.

 

 

When they arrive at l'Osteria after parking the car elsewhere, Mikey and Kristin are already there waiting for them next to the entrance, and when Mikey sees Frank, he's look changes quickly from questioning, surprised to a knowing look.

 

Gerard almost tackles Mikey into a hug, and they pat each other's back, and Mikey exclaims, "Gee!", Gerard giggles and leans back from the hug to look at his baby brother's face after such a long time.

 

Kristin also gives Gerard a quick hug, and meanwhile, Mikey offers Frank his right hand to shake, 

 

"Hey, I'm Mikey."

 

"Frank", the demon shakes Mikey's hand firmly, smiling.

 

 

Kristin also offers Frank her hand, saying, "I'm Kristin. And I'm Mikey's fiancee."

 

"Nice to meet you." Frank shakes her hand as well, hiding the nervousness about meeting Gerard - also known as the love of his fucking life that doesn't love him back -'s family and smiling his confident smile.

 

 

"So, Gee, why didn't you tell me about your new boyfriend?" Mikey asks, half playfully, and half serious, because he knew Gerard just  _doesn't date_  after what happened with Bert.

 

 

"Oh, we're not dating", Frank quickly informs Mikey, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.  _But I fucking wish we were_ , he thinks, but doesn't say that out loud.

 

 

"Oh, okay?" Mikey raises his eyebrows, an implied  _why is he here, then?_  clear on his expression.

 

 

"Yeah! We're just, um, living together!" Gerard says, awkward as fuck.

 

 

"Okay?" Mikey's eyebrows shoot up even more, and Gerard curses in his mind, thinking,  _I fucked up, I fucked up_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do some people, like, not get the concept of bi/poly/pansexuality.
> 
> anyways, i might be getting over my hopeless fucking crush on my straight female friend. time to get back to being completely dead inside.


	11. Fucking Umlauts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to all my friends who are ill, no matter if I know them irl or not. 
> 
> man, i think i got over my crush on my girl-friend, but then i accidentally started noticing this dude in my english class and omfg sav meh

_"Oh, we're not dating", Frank quickly informs Mikey, a light blush appearing on his cheeks._ But I fucking wish we were, _he thinks, but doesn't say that out loud._

_"Oh, okay?" Mikey raises his eyebrows, an implied_ why is he here, then? _clear on his expression._

 

_"Yeah! We're just, um, living together!" Gerard says, awkward as fuck._

_"Okay?" Mikey's eyebrows shoot up even more, and Gerard curses in his mind, thinking, I_ fucked up, I fucked up.

 

 

***

 

 

  
_Okay_ , Gerard is internally freaking out.  _This is bad. I shouldn't have said that. I should_ not _have said that._  


Mikey's face expression is clearly demanding an explanation, since he knows that Gerard owns the house and he does not need any help to pay the rent, in fact, he doesn't pay any rent at all, and he knows that he's already met all of Gerard's friends, which is not hard at all, since Gerard doesn't have that much friends, anyway.

 

After five oh-so-long seconds time, Frank finally says, "it's... a long story."

 

Kristin looks back and forth between the three men, and declares, "well, if it is so, let's talk about it inside the restaurant. I'm kinda cold right now."

 

 

Mikey, of course, agrees, and Gerard and the demon follow the other couple into the restaurant, tense and keeping distance from each other. 

 

Frank turns his face to look at Gerard, and makes a face that says,  _what do we do now?_ And Gerard bites his lower lip, and mouths,  _we gotta tell him the truth_.

 

Gerard is not sure if Frank got the message, but he follows Mikey and Kristin to the seat the waiter assigned them, and sits down uncomfortably.

 

It's a round table, and there are sitting in a following order: Mikey, Kristin, Frank and Gerard, clockwise.

 

When the waiter hands them the menu, and as soon as the waiter is out of earshot, Mikey makes his determined-as-fuck face and asks Gerard, "so what is that  _long story_?"

 

Gerard doesn't know what to say, his heart is thumping against his ribcage so hard, almost as hard as the time when his parents confronted him about smoking cigarettes with his friends - Ray and James.

 

 

"I'm actually a demon", Frank suddenly speaks out loud.

 

Kristin chokes on her water - the waiter had put the bottle on the table when he handed them the menu - and Mikey's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

 

"Are you fucking with us?" Mikey scolds.

 

Gerard looks down, and shakes his head, not forgetting to shoot a murderous look towards the demon.

 

"What? You told me we should tell!" Frank defends himself from Gerard's death glare coming from under his eyelashes. The demon wonders if the human knows that he's not intimidating at all, but just adorable as Hell.

 

 

Kristin looks like she doesn't know whether to laugh or to be mad that her brother-in-law and a man she'd never even seen before were messing with her and her fiance.

 

 

The other couple looks at Frank and Gerard with a look that doesn't know what to do, and finally, Frank breaks the quiet and says, "I can prove it", and points at an old, mean lady that was currently yelling at a waitress because "her champagne was  _not cold enough_ " although it was already ice cold.

 

When the upset waitress turns around, an evil grin spreads across Frank's face, and a frog jumps out of the old lady's champagne glass, making her shriek, and drop her glass. 

 

"Holy Christ!" she yells, flailing her arms around.

 

The frog runs away from the scene, and Mikey snorts from trying to muffle his laughing, and Kristin's face is red, also suppressing down a laugh.

 

 

Gerard has seen Frank do magic a few times already, but he still can't really get used to it. He snorts, unable to hide the giant grin splitting his face.

 

 

Frank has now a smug smile on his face, crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair.

 

Gerard looks at Frank with a look of awe, but Mikey notices right away that there is more than just awe in his expression.

 

 

Mikey shoots a knowing look at Gerard, earning a stomp on his foot under the table from his older brother.

 

"Seriously,holy _shit_ ", Kristin looks at Frank, unable to believe that such creatures even exist.

 

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me that, all these horror stories, and these Bible stuff, are  _real_? Like, are angels real, too?" Mikey seems alarmed - well, as alarmed Mikeyway can look.

 

Frank nods. "Angels are real, and no, they aren't little curly blonde haired dudes with wings playing harps all the fucking time."

 

Mikey and Kristin's mouth form perfect O shapes, while Gerard quietly sips his water. 

 

 

"Chateau Beau-Visage, 2008?" the waiter's voice breaks the silence, and Mikey slowly raises his hand to signal that the drink is his, not taking his eyes off Frank.

 

When they all got their ordered drinks, and told the waiter the main dish of their  choice, and the waiter walked away, Mikey snapped out of his shock, and looked at Gerard with an accusing look.

 

 

"And how come you're sharing your house with him?" Mikey says, with a non-verbal  _And how come you developed a teenage crush on a fucking demon?_  hidden in his tone.

"No offence", he says to Frank, and Frank shrugs, and answers "None taken".

 

"He popped up in my basement", Gerard avoids Mikey's eyes.

 

Kristin almost drops her wine glass, and Mikey's eyebrows raise, for the eleventy fucktillionth time that evening.

 

 

Gerard and Frank tell the other couple the story so far, which makes Gerard earn questioning looks from Mikey, and Kristin looking at them with a  _Can I ship it?_  look.

 

Their food arrives, but while Frank attacks his pasta with abundance, Gerard eats awkwardly, trying to act as if nothing has happened, but Mikey and Kristin just poke around their food, hardly eating anything, awed by the big news that has been dropped right above their head.

 

 

The conversations around the table rotate occasional questions from Mikey or Kristin about Hell, Heaven, and basically the whole Christianity thing.

 

"So are you telling me that Hell has a freaking  _tattoo studio?_ " Mikey's eyes widen, almost comically.

 

"Yep", Frank answers, holding up his hand, and wiggling the fingers for proof.

 

"And Heaven doesn't?" Kristin asks, making a noodle swirl on her dish with her fork.

 

"Nahh", Frank stuffs his mouth with a giant bunch of pasta.

 

 

That seems to make the two question their will to go to Heaven.

 

"But, like does Heaven have anything that's better than Hell?" Mikey's eyebrows are furrowed in confusion.

 

"Well, they've got hella good weed", Frank swallows the pasta in his mouth.

 

"Angels smoke weed?" Mikey's eyes bulge out, almost choking on his own spit.

 

Frank giggles, and nods.

 

 

***

 

 

By the end of the meal, Frank is happily humming a melody that suspiciously sounds like some angry punk song - Gerard is glad Frank picked up on some of good music on Earth - and Mikey and Kristin's dishes are still half untouched, while Gerard is anxiously checking his brother and his fiancee's reactions about Frank.

 

Mikey's face expression says, _okay_ , and it's the same expression when Gerard introduced him to Ray for the first time and that seems like a great sign.

 

Gerard signals to the waiter for the receipt, but when the waiter hands them the piece of paper and Gerard pulls out his wallet, Kristin yells out "no way", and snatches the receipt out of Gerard's hand, taking out her own wallet.

 

 

For a moment, there is a play-fight across the table about who's paying for the meal, which Frank does not participate in, and the winner turns out to be Mikey, who managed to snatch the receipt from Gerard's hand when he poked him in the ribs and Gerard was having a serizure-ish thing from the tickling sensation.

 

 

Frank looks at Gerard with an adoring look, which Kristin does not miss, and Mikey's busy with handing the waiter the price for their food and the tip - never forget the tip.

 

 

When they say goodbye to each other, Gerard wraps his brother and his soon-to-be sister-in-law in a tight hug, and Frank gives them a firm handshake.

 

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, Frank." Mikey smiles - which says a lot, by the way, the first time Ray had seen him smile was a full month into their friendship - which Frank returns, and Kristin hums in agreement.

 

 

When the demon and his brother are walking away in the direction of their parking spot, Mikey wraps his arms around Kristin's waist from behind, checks they are out of the two's earshot, and asks,

 

"So how long do you think it will take them to ask one another out?"

 

Kristin laughs, and says, "I don't know, they didn't even seem to notice all the tension between them".

 

Mikey chuckles, and says "well, at least he seems decent, even though he's a demon", and unwraps his arms from Kristin, plants a kiss on her forehead, and the two walk away to their parking spot, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rly hope my frenz get well soon
> 
> i hav abt. three hours of art tomorrow at school and idk if thats a good thing or not bc its gonna be super exhausting. plus we've got p.e the first two periods so


	12. I love you, I love you, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I updated! Again! So fucking soon!

 

_"So how long do you think it will take them to ask one another out?"_

_Kristin laughs, and says, "I don't know, they didn't even seem to notice all the tension between them"._

_Mikey chuckles, and says "well, at least he seems decent, even though he's a demon", and unwraps his arms from Kristin, plants a kiss on her forehead, and the two walk away to their parking spot, hand in hand._

 

***

 

Gerard walks up the stairs leading to the second floor of his house, to go get some work done after having a pleasant cup of coffee and some breakfast after waking up.

 

 

When he arrives at his home studio, he sits down on his chair in front of the desk, and gets out his phone for his usual procrastination. 

 

As soon as he taps on his Instagram app, he knows something is wrong, because his feed is full of same pictures, a tribute for victims of a terror attack.

 

 

He feels alarmed. He knows that one of his friend is currently residing in the region, and the thought that he might be hurt makes his head swim.

 

Gerard immediately runs downstairs despite his legs trembling, and turns on the TV very hurriedly with a scared look, surprising Frank, that was reading on the couch.

 

 

He punches in the channel number for CNN, and his heart sinks when he sees the footage of the shooting.

 

Gerard is frozen on the spot, his mind full of rage. He doesn't even acknowledge Frank's presence until the demon sucks in a breath.

 

"Azazel?"

 

Gerard turns around. "huh?"

 

"That's...that's Azazel! I knew him!" Frank's eyes are wide, and his index finger is pointing at a shooter, the book forgotten and dropped on his lap. "And that's Meg!"

 

Gerard just stares at Frank in confusion.

 

"But, this wasn't on the schedule! Nothing was supposed to happen until the next decade!" Frank flails his arms. "They're acting against the rules on his own!"

 

 

The raven haired man is full of bemusement, having no idea of what could be going on. 

 

"Are you telling me these fuckers are  _demons_?" Gerard asks,gesturing towards the TV.

 

Frank nods, but then frowns right after in puzzlement. "But this wasn't supposed to be happening. And they're supposed to be following the  _rules_! They're breaking the fucking rules! How come Pete hasn't done  _anything_  about this?"

 

 

Gerard wonders shortly who Pete could be, knowing that the name's familiar to him, before he asks the demon.

 

"Who's Pete?"

 

"He's the King of Hell. Also my best friend _downstairs_  and my boss. He's supposed to be supervising these motherfuckers! If he was distracted while fucking Patrick, I'm gonna stab him in the ass with a giant-ass nail,  _again_ ", Frank answers, his expression full of anger.

 

 

Frank leaves Gerard standing in front of the TV, and stomps all the way up to his room upstairs. 

 

 

"Stab who in where with what?" As soon as Frank closes his bedroom door, an oh-so-familiar voice asks him.

 

Frank's eyes widen almost comically and he takes a double take. "Pete?"

 

His eyes weren't playing tricks on him,  there was his best friend, the King of Hell, grinning and standing in the middle of his bedroom.

 

Frank tackles Pete with a hug, and pulls away, just to see his friend's face and check he wasn't just dreaming.

 

"Fuck, how's your ass? Did it heal nicely? You can fuck again?" Frank bombards Pete with questions.

 

"Still sore when there's thunder, but yeah, it's healed nicely, and yes, I can do the fucking again." Pete answers, rolling his eyes again at the the demon in front of him, also known as the reason his ass was sore every time there was thunder in Hell.

 

 

Frank looks down, and sees that Pete's still wearing his shoes, and informs Pete, "Dude, you shouldn't wear shoes here, Gerard doesn't like it when you wear shoes inside rooms!" .

 

At that, Pete chuckles, and mocks Frank, "Aww, who's Gerard? Your adorable little human?", but at the same time, takes off his shoes.

 

Frank looks away and clears his throat.

 

"Frank? Is there someone in your room?" Gerard's voice comes from downstairs, followed by footsteps.

 

Before Frank can answer, Pete slaps a hand over his mouth.

 

Pete looks alarmed, and says, "Listen, you gotta come  _upstairs_ with me. They're  _pissed_ with what happened, and you're my right hand man, right?"

 

Frank doesn't answer, and at that moment, Gerard opens the door, and the human's eyes widen at the sight of Frank and Pete.

 

Pete takes his hand away, and waves the hand, that was on Frank's mouth, and greets Gerard. 

 

"Hi! You must be that Gerard, right? Don't worry, I took my shoes, off, see? Now, there's a conference we gotta attend, and again, don't worry, your boyfriend's gonna be back before you know it. By the way, I'm Pete, the King of Hell. I'm gonna be in charge of your soul if you rape, kill or injure someone really badly, so, don't do these things. Okay?"

 

Gerard stands on the doorway, his mouth forming a perfect O.

 

Suddenly, Pete snaps his fingers and Frank and the King of Hell are gone from Gerard's house, only proof that they were here being Pete's shoes on Frank's bedroom floor.

 

 

***

 

 

Pete and Frank appear in an elevator, both in fancy black-and-white suit, Paradise by Coldplay playing softly in the background.

 

"Pete, what the fuck? He's  _not_ my boyfriend!" Frank exclaims at Pete's face.

 

"Ooooh, but you want him to be, don't you? It's written all over your face!" Pete mocks.

 

Frank pouts, and ignores Pete's mockery upon him and his feelings towards Gerard.

 

 

"But, seriously, do you think Gerard's the plan for you that Fate talked about?" Pete asks.

 

Frank only nods, but that seems enough for Pete, because he pumps his fist in the air and yells, "Yes! I knew you'd find the One for you!"

 

"Yeah, except that he doesn't like me back", Frank adds.

 

That seems to calm Pete down. 

 

"You never know that", Pete says, sincerely - as sincere Pete can be when he just found out his friend found the love of his life.

 

 

"Well, who in the right fucking mind would choose to love a  _demon_?" Frank exclaims.

 

"Patrick did", Pete points out, proud of himself for that comeback.

 

"Well, he's a demon now, so that doesn't count", Frank says, resting his hands on his hips, and cocking his hips a bit too, to add a little bit of sass to himself.

 

"But he was still human when he first came downstairs with me", Pete says, grabbing Frank's hands and putting them back on his sides, to eliminate Frank's sass.

 

"That doesn't change the fact that Gerard won't like me back", Frank declares stubbornly, lifting his hands to his hips again.

 

Pete doesn't say anything to that, only huffs out a breath and looks up to the floor sign, and informs Frank, "we're there".

 

 

What Frank realizes is that, Heaven hasn't changed much since the last time he was here, which was about a hundred and fifty years ago.

 

A clean, wide, white corridor carries on for hundreds of yards, a flight of stairs barely visible at the end of it. On the sides, there are doors with numbers and names on them, and on the nearest one it says, B.Schweinchennehmer, 1456 - 1498.

 

Pete and Frank walk to the end of the corridor, and pull open the only brown, wooden door in the hallway.

 

 

In the room, there are already around twenty angels sitting in front of a giant wooden table, chatting and gesturing.

 

It looks like one of the regular meeting room, if you didn't know that the dude sitting at the end of the table was in fact, Gabriel, the Archangel.

 

"'Sup, Gabe", Pete greets, effectively silencing all angels in the room.

 

"Pete! My man", the Archangel stands up from the other side of the room, opening up his arms towards the King of Hell. "Or demon, but whatever", Gabe adds.

 

Pete pulls out the chair at the other end of the table, facing Gabe, and sits down. Frank pulls out a chair, too, and sits next to Pete, a little to the side of the table, but he doesn't mind.

 

An angel clears her throat, and starts, "We are gathered here today, to discuss a violent outbreak of certain demons, known as Azazel, Margaret, Rue, Alistaire, and Alix. The violent act has resulted in total of thirty six souls returning to Heaven, and still counting. Our lady, Fate, who is present here today", the angel gestures to an ordinary looking old lady, who is also sitting in front of the table.

"has been very displeased to hear what has happened, as for it will disrupt the script already written for at least the next two centuries."

 

For Frank, the rest of the meeting is a blur, because it is a fucking meeting and he _absolutely despises meetings._

He zones out, and when he zones in again, Pete's talking.

 

"As mentioned before, the outlaws have been captured, and will be questioned for their acts. I'd like to apologize for what has happened, and for disrupting your script, my lady", Pete stands up, and vows at Fate.

 

Frank stares at Fate, the one who's caused him so much heartbreak, and is currently causing him to go through such heartaches to this day.

 

Fate notices Frank's staring, and winks.

Frank looks away, a little angry at Fate.

 

 

Before he notices, the meeting is over, and the angels hurry out of the door. Pete and Frank also stand up, but are interrupted by Fate calling out Frank's name.

 

"Yes, my lady?" Frank answers, and Fate, still sitting in her seat, gestures for him to come over.

 

Frank walks over to her, a little nervous of her presence. 

 

"Pleasure to finally meet you, my demon", Fate smiles warmly at him.

 

"It is an honor to be in your presence, ma'am", Frank politely answers.

 

"So, you've found him, haven't you?" the old woman asks, startling Frank a little, but then he realizes there isn't anything to be surprised about, since  _she_ is the one who planned all this out. 

 

"Yes, it..it seems so", Frank answers, stuttering a little.

 

"Does he seem to like you, too?" Her eyes sparkle when she says that.

 

"Unfortunately, no, my lady", the demon looks down.

 

Fate huffs out a breath, and  _that_ startles Frank.

 

"Frank, exactly  _what_ part of letting you stay at his house, buying you food even though you don't even need it, introducing you to his friends, falling asleep on you on the couch multiple times,  _and_ blushing every time you make eye contact do you  _not_ get?"

 

Fate looks frustrated, and completely done with Frank, and Frank's just confused, and his head is swimming. But he  _knows_ that Gerard doesn't like him in  _that_ way.

 

Fate stands up and walks out of the room, and when Frank looks back at Pete, the King of Hell is smirking at him.

 

Pete opens his mouth to say something, but Frank stops him.

 

" _Don't_ say it", Frank points at Pete, and Pete holds up his palms to show he had no evil intentions. 

 

 

The whole elevator ride back to Earth, Pete makes fun of Frank and his "love life" with Gerard, but Frank just ignores all that. 

 

When the elevator door opens and they pop up in front Gerard's house, Pete pats him on the back, and says, "good luck", and disappears with a puff.

 

 

Right before he was about to press the doorbell, he hesitates, and turns around. Judging from the sun's position on the sky, it must still be around 4 p.m., and that means that the pizzeria around the corner should still be open.

 

 

Frank grabs a whole pizza, with mushrooms and extra cheese, somehow without the employee noticing, just like Gerard likes it, and walks back to Gerard's front door.

 

He clears his throat, pats and flattens his suit jacket, finally presses the doorbell, and yells out "Gerard!".

 

It's been a long day - compared to his other days - , and he's finally back home.

 

He can't help the grin spreading across his face when he hears movement from the other side of the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no but seriously this chapter is almost 2k words long i think i deserve some kudos and comments for this one. 
> 
> btw exciting shits happen in one or two chapters so please don't leave people


	13. such action very shitty wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update ily all for still reading this lil piece of trash

 

 

 

_He clears his throat, pats and flattens his suit jacket, finally presses the doorbell, and yells out "Gerard!"._

_It's been a long day - compared to his other days - , and he's finally back home._

_He can't help the grin spreading across his face when he hears movement from the other side of the door._

 

***

 

 

 

 

  
The door opens, and it reveals the person behind it.

 

Frank's excited grin fades into a bemused frown, and looks at Mikey with a confused look in his eyes.

 

"Mikey?"

 

"Frank?" Mikey looks surprised to see the demon, which Frank thinks is weird, since Mikey knows that Frank lives with Gerard.

 

Mikey lets Frank in, and the house is empty, except for Kristin and Mikey, dead silent, except for the sound of the television.

 

"Mikey? Who is it?" Kristin shouts from the couch.

 

Mikey stops staring at Frank with such a surprised expression, and shouts back, "It's Frank! He's back!"

 

At that, Kristin jumps down from the couch, and comes running to the two men, still standing near the door.

 

"Oh my God, where  _were_ you? You just went away!"Kristin yells at Frank.

 

"Yeah man, Gerard's been really worried", Mikey adds.

 

Frank doesn't get it. He's been gone for mere hours, and Gerard is used to him going out for walks for hours and hours.

 

"Wait, wait, wait, dudes, I'd been gone, for like, a few hours, why are you acting like...that?" Frank is still holding the pizza, and is starting to get slightly worried at the situation. Where is Gerard, anyways?

 

Mikey frowns at that. "Frank, you've been gone for five days, man. Gerard thought you just left him. He was fucking  _devastated_."

 

Frank's mouth hangs open. These  _winged dicks_ , he thinks. He'd only been to Heaven once or twice before and no one had warned him about the time flowing differently on Heaven and Earth.

 

He didn't notice anything before, because after the meetings, he'd just go back to Hell, and everything was always the same in Hell.

 

Well, now, it seems like he fucked up a little bit here. Disappearing on people is never a good thing to do. Especially to the love of your life.

 

He walks over to the kitchen and puts the pizza on the kitchen counter.

 

"Well, where's Gerard now, then?" Frank runs his hands through his hair. 

 

Kristin answers this time, "Well, he said he was going to the liquor store at the other side of the town, he should be meeting Ray there."

 

A tinge of jealousy burns Frank's body and when he opens his mouth to ask where it is, Mikey starts his sentence first.

 

"You know, he really likes you. I know he'll kill me when he knows I said this, but he's in deep man. He was fucking miserable when you weren't coming back for days. God, he even went to a fucking  _bar_. Fuck, I swore I wouldn't interfere with his pathetic love life, but you guys are being so dumb right now I can feel my brain cells dying just from watching you two."

 

The demon feels as if a tractor was dropped onto him - and he knows that feeling from a painful experience, but that's a story for another time. His head is swimming, and he can't believe the words coming out of Mikey's mouth.

 

"What?" Frank's mouth forms the word without him noticing.

 

"You two are hot for each other, and you can see it all the way from Philadelphia, so please, blow each other already, and stop looking like an awkward teenage couple?" Mikey sounds frustrated, flailing his arms around, and Kristin is trying to poorly hide the grin on her face.

 

Frank's heart drops, and everything seems to click. What Fate said, his wishful thinkings, the looks he caught Gerard giving him, the smile Gerard gives him.

 

He's an idiot. A fucking idiot. Holy fuck, how the  _fuck_ could he be so  _fucking stupid_?

 

"But what about Ray?" Frank asks.

 

"What's about Ray?" Kristin asks.

 

Mikey facepalms himself. "Shit", he exclaims.

 

The demon and Kristin both look at Mikey.

 

"You think Gerard likes Ray!" Mikey looks pained by Frank's stupidity.

 

Kristin's eyes bulge out at that. "What? Seriously?" 

 

"Dude, they've been best friends since like, they were 17. Like,  _dude_ ", Mikey rubs his face.

 

Frank feels relieved, but the immediate problem comes back to him.

"Wait, wait, wait, so where is he?" Frank asks frantically.

 

"Well, I sorta want to punch you square in the face for making my brother a pathetic sobbing mess for five days, but you kinda look like you''re gonna finally propose to him, or something, I'll tell you the name of the liquor store and call you a cab right now, okay? Don't you dare fuck up, or I'm gonna take your demon ass and feed your head to the alligators." Mikey gets his phone out from his back pocket of his jeans, and dials a number.

 

"Wait, what the fuck is a cab?" Frank asks into the void, since Kristin is dramatically squealing and jumping and exclaiming, "I knew it! I knew it! They're gonna be so  _cute_ together!", and Mikey was saying things into his phone, which was inaudible due to Kristin's squealings.

 

Mikey finishes the phone call, and Kristin flings herself onto the couch, still squealing. Mikey puts the phone back into his back pocket, and tells Frank, "They said it should arrive in three minutes. They'll take you to Gerard. Or, at least, where Gerard is".

 

Frank's eyes widen, and he throws himself at Mikey, and starts violently thanking him.

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Frank", Mikey pushes Frank off of him, and grabs the flowers that were in a vase on the kitchen counter, and wraps it roughly with newspaper.

 

"I think you might want to take these, you know, just for good measure", Mikey says, putting the makeshift bouquet into Frank's hands.

 

Frank's eyes widen even more, and he starts babbling.

"Oh Hell, but what if he doesn't feel the same? Like, what if you guys read the signs wrong? Like, what if.."

 

"Dude", Mikey interrupts, "For the last four fucking days, he's been whining about how you were gone and he was miserable because you left him. He definitely wants to marry your sorry ass right now and have all your babies".

 

"What? But he's a man, how's he supposed to be preg..."

Frank's answer is cut short by Mikey opening the door and pushing him out of it, saying, "the cab's here."

 

 

Mikey pushes Frank into the cab, and tells the driver the liquor store's name, handing him a few notes.

 

Frank manages,"Mikey, thank you".

 

Mikey says, "Dude, thank me when you're back from the honeymoon with my brother. Now, just go and fucking get him. Drive!" and lightly hits the side of the car, signaling the driver to start driving.

 

As the car drives away, Frank clutches the newspaper-vase-flower-bouquet in his hands, thinking what he should say to Gerard.

 

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." He murmurs, as he watches the trees and houses pass by outside the window.

 

 

 

  


"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this was rly shitty
> 
>  
> 
> *casually writes 5 texts in 3 different languages*
> 
> anyways once again, ilysm for reading this. this was only my second fic, and the first one was just a 900 words oneshot, and i didnt expect to get such a great response to my first multi chapter fic.
> 
> and btw smut in one or two chapters see you all in hell


	14. sorry ive been gone for so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if anyone remembers this at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> readers: i wonder what will happen in the next chapter! :D
> 
> writer: me too! :D

 

 

_Mikey pushes Frank into the cab, and tells the driver the liquor store's name, handing him a few notes._

_Frank manages,"Mikey, thank you"._

_Mikey says, "Dude, thank me when you're back from the honeymoon with my brother. Now, just go and fucking get him. Drive!" and lightly hits the side of the car, signaling the driver to start driving._

_As the car drives away, Frank clutches the newspaper-vase-flower-bouquet in his hands, thinking what he should say to Gerard._

_"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." He murmurs, as he watches the trees and houses pass by outside the window._

 

***

 

This isn't the best day in Gerard's life. Hell, in fact, the last five days sucked dicks.

 

 

 

After Frank  _poofed_ away with that Pete dude, he actually expected Frank to be back in a few hours, but surprise, surprise, Frank's not coming back.

 

Okay. Maybe Frank was taking care of some important business and it maybe took a while, but  _what kind of fucking business takes five fucking days to be taken care of?_  Seriously.

 

Frank is not coming back. For the first two or three days, Gerard had at least the faintest hope that maybe,  _maybe_ Frank would come back to him, but now, he knew that it was just all wishful thinking.

 

All these nights on the couch, watching Star Wars, when Gerard had to basically explain everything that was happening to Frank, which never really bothered him, and when they'd finally finished the whole saga and Frank said, "we should watch that again", and they actually did.

 

It all meant nothing. Frank's an immortal demon, and Gerard's just another human that Frank met. The thought that they were friends, was all just Gerard's delusion. Frank probably forgot about him already.

 

Gerard doesn't even want to think about how pathetic Frank would think of him if he knew how Gerard thought of him as one of his close friends, and especially if he knew how Gerard really felt about him.

 

Everything and everyone sucks. Maybe except for Kristin and Mikey, who made sure Gerard actually ate things while sulking, and Ray, who has actually listened to him whine for three or four days in a row now.

 

And liquor. Liquor definitely doesn't suck.Except that sometimes it makes Gerard drunkenly stare at his living room floor, wondering if Frank will pop out of a hole on it one day.

 

A few hours ago, Gerard was driving his car, alone, headed for the liquor store across town to meet up with Ray.

 

  
_Seriously, Ray is a fucking Angel. Christa is going to be married to a goddamn Angel_ , Gerard thought.

 

He remembers meeting up with Ray in front of the bar, which is connected to the liquor store - it's kinda clever how the bar and the liquor store cooperate sometimes - , and taking a few shots with Ray. The conversations are a blur now, but he was pretty sure it was just the usual stuff, geek stuff, and Frank, and how much Gerard wanted his dick.

 

What he does not remember, is why these smelly, angry bastards were angry at him, and how he ended up being cornered in a dirty alley next to the dumpsters by these mean, scary men. 

 

There were three of them, a bald dude with a tattoo on the side of his head - Gerard named him the Firebender Dude, - don't ask why, he just looks like a firebender, okay?-, a guy that strangely looks like an uglier, smellier, and shorter version of Bucky Barnes in a military jacket, and finally, a plain dude, with no characteristics at all. Just your usual angry homeless man.

 

Gerard realizes the Firebender Dude, who is standing in the middle, is pointing a shiny, pointy thing towards him, and honestly, Gerard is feeling so attacked when he only came out to have fun.

 

Gerard hated pointy shits. As if the Firebender Dude knew that, he presses the cold end of the knife - _Gerard figured out that it was a knife, while being piss drunk, fucking hooray for him -_ against Gerard's neck, and says "wallet, now" in the Batman-voice.

 

Even in his drunken state, he doesn't like that. In his wallet there are some of his really valued possessions, you know, like these overrated little pieces of papers that allow him to buy shits that he wants, some pieces of plastic that are somehow important, and most importantly, there are pictures of Mikey, Kristen and of Frank in it. Actually, it's the only picture of Frank he has. 

 

After Gerard showed Frank the modern cameras, the demon wanted him to take a picture of him with Gerard's camera, and in the picture, it shows Frank, grinning from  ear to ear, nose adorably scrunched up, and his little red horns on his head.

 

 

When Gerard, with the ability to think properly gone, shakes his head, Ugly Bucky Barnes and the other dude - Gerard hasn't gotten around to name the dude yet - grip his arm tight, pinning him to the wall behind him, and the next moment, Firebender Dude's fist is colliding with his right cheekbone.

 

  
_Shit man, I like my cheekbones_ , Gerard thinks as he yells out, and it hurts, it hurts so much he's tearing up. 

 

The next thing he knows, a foot is making contact with his stomach, and that hurts like Hell as well. 

 

 

***

 

Frank was nervous, and he is nervous, and he will be nervous for the next he-doesn't-know-how-many-minutes until after he's told Gerard how he feels. He clutches the makeshift bouquet that Mikey made with the vase flowers and newspapers, and seriously, the world keeps spinning around him, and everything seems so distant and far away, like they belong in another dimension, maybe except for Gerard. He know he's getting closer and closer to him, and that fact just makes  the world do even more active, fast cartwheels in front of his eyes.

 

  
_Okay, Gerard_ does  _feel the same. After I confesses his feelings for him, we're gonna kiss a lot, hug a lot, and later, maybe, we can have sex, too._ If  _Gerard's okay with that_. Frank tries to comfort himself, to think positive thoughts about his possible future with Gerard.

 

"We're there, man, and don't worry about the money, your friend paid more than enough already", the driver's voice snaps Frank out of his daydreams.

 

Frank mumbles out a "thank you" and gets off of the taxi.

 

It is quite dark, even though it isn't that late. It's getting cold, and soon there will be snow.

 

The driver had dropped him off right in front of the bar, and as he's about to head inside, he hears someone yell out, possibly in pain. He looks around, and figures it's from the little alley next to the bar building, and it's coming from around the corner, so he can't really see what is going on in there. 

 

His demon instinct tells him not to interfere with it, to let the script Fate has written play out, but he has a very, _very_ bad feeling about this, like a little tug on the back of his head. 

 

He heads to the corner, to peak a look from behind the walls, where he sees three guys surrounding one dude, who's curled up on the ground.

 

He recognizes the messy black hair, and the plaid pattern of the guy's scarf, and he feels the realization make something in his mind snap.

 

That's Gerard on the ground. That is _Gerard fucking Way_ on the ground, getting beaten up by some lousy little fuckers. _Pete's gonna have some newcomers today_ , he thinks as he charges.

 

 

***

 

Gerard's everywhere hurts, due to all the kicks his ribs had to endure, and he can feel that it's gonna do a lot more damage than just bruises next morning. 

 

He feels the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, and as he curls up in a tighter ball, bringing his knees up to his chin, tears streaming down his bruised cheeks, he expects another harsh kick to his middle, but the kick doesn't come.

 

What he hears is screams of guys who were beating him, and the dull _thump'_ s of bodies hitting the ground occasionally.

 

He opens his eyes, that were squeezed shut, and the scene in front of him is almost, _almost_ surreal.

 

He can see the three guys getting mercilessly beaten by a figure. The figure is moving fast, and is obviously very strong, because at some point, it holds up the Firebender Dude by his neck and throws him against the wall.

 

Firebender Dude and ordinary homeless dude are lying on the ground, showing no sign of consciousness, and the mystery figure is sitting on Ugly Bucky Barnes' chest, throwing punches to his face.

 

Gerard can barely see his savior's face due to the dim streetlight, and his heart skips a beat when he recognizes their face.

 

 

Frank is beating the poor guy to a pulp, his eyes blacked out, baring his teeth, and screaming curses to his face. And he is also wearing a suit, _well that is new,_ Gerard thinks. Not that he's complaining.

 

A little stunned by the whole situation, Gerard blankly stares at the scene, before he notices all the blood, and it hits him that the guy could actually die.

 

"Frank! Frank, you've got to stop!" Gerard yells to Frank, who doesn't seem to hear him, because his fists don't cease to connect with the guy's face. 

 

"Frank!" Gerard almost screams, getting Frank to finally stop and look at him.

 

"Stop", Gerard says with trembling voice, as he watches Frank's eyes come back to normal, revealing Frank's almost, almost panicked expression as he looks back at Gerard. 

 

"Gerard", he calls, his voice low and raspy, making the hairs on Gerard's back of the neck stand.

 

Frank gets off the guy, and makes his way towards Gerard with a worried or panicked expression. It could be both, though.

 

 

He bends down, and waves his hand once over Gerard's eyes. Gerard's eyelids feel heavy, and as he falls unconscious, he feels Frank pick him up in his arms, all princess-style.

 

He feels something lightly brush against his forehead, and then everything goes black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT NEXT CHAPTER dont worry i wont let frank bang gerard when he's all hurt and stuff. ill figure something out
> 
>  
> 
> btw please help my drawing reach 2k notes? http://i-d-rather-go-to-hell.tumblr.com/post/130633753659/this-is-gerard-but-i-just-never-got-around-to


	15. this is 4k words omfg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can't even begin to describe how sorry i am, and thank you so so so much to the ones that still remember this

When Gerard wakes up, his lids still feel heavy, and he sees a black ceiling. His bone feel as if they were made of lead and his mouth feels dry as the fucking Sahara.

 

While his mind is still fuzzy, a mess of strawberry blond hair enters his view.

 

"You're awake!" the strawberry blond man says, a wide grin on his face. Gerard notices a pair of vibrant red horns on his head.

 

"What? Who?" Gerard asks, lifting his hand to rub at his eyes because he's not entirely sure where he is and why he is there.

 

The blond demon's eyes widen, as if he's just realized that he hasn't introduced himself yet, and that was very rude of him.

 

"Oh, my name is Patrick. I healed your wounds and have been taking care of you. You still need to rest, as your body is not yet fully healed and functional", he said. 

 

"You're in Hell", Patrick informs him.

 

"Am I dead?" Gerard asks, suddenly a little scared.

 

"No, you're not", Patrick assures him with a slight smile.

 

The things that happened to him slowly come back to him, the men that were beating him, and _Frank_. His blacked out eyes, and his anger that has caused it. And also, if he remembers correctly, he was wearing a suit. A black and white suit was a good look on Frank, and both his brain and dick seem to be agreeing with that statement.

 

Gerard tries to sit up, but a burning pain rips though his body, starting from his ribs.

 

Patrick notices Gerard's discomfort, and gently pushes his shoulder down to the bed again. "You need rest." His voice is soft and polite, but also very convincing and strong.

 

Patrick puts his hand across Gerard's forehead, and Gerard's eyes seem to close by themselves, then he falls again into the deep abyss of sleep.

 

 

***

 

 

When he wakes up again, he decides that the demon magic sleep thing isn't that bad, because his body feels new and light this time. The ceiling is still black, so he figures he's still in the same room. 

 

He looks around, but there isn't much in the room. There are two black and red renaissance style armchairs next to his bed, and his bed is pitch black, the sheets, the blanket too, except for glimpses of gold in the footboard decorations. 

 

The floor is black marble, and the walls are made of polished dark gray bricks. There is also a gothic chandelier on the ceiling, and Gerard decides that this room is owned either by the lead singer of Evanescence, or Morticia and Gomez Addams. Even for a room in Hell, this looks gothic as fuck.

 

This time, he's alone in the room. Gerard decides to stay in bed for a little more before he goes off to look for people.

 

He wonders where Patrick is. He wants to thank him for taking care of him and stuff. 

 

He looks under the blanket to check if he's still dressed, and they did dress him. He's now wearing a black shirt and wine red sweatpants.

 

Under the comfort and warmth of the blanket, a lot of thoughts cross his mind. He wants to know if what has happened actually happened or he dreamed it. Hell, he isn't sure if he dreamed Patrick or not. 

He's confused about where the fuck he could be, as the place is nowhere he's familiar with.

 

Under the warmth of the blanket, he falls into this state where he's not entirely asleep or awake, and everything feels nice and soft. 

 

He loses track of time, and when he's just about to fully fall asleep, footsteps awake him with a start.

 

Gerard hears voices, and they are indeed very familiar.

 

"Pete, what's wrong? You said he'd be awake by this morning! Is anything wrong really?" 

 

Gerard's heart skips a bit, because he recognizes that voices anywhere. 

 

"I didn't say anything to you! I only said that _Patrick said_ that he'd be awake by this morning", says another voice. This voice is obviously Pete.

 

"He should be awake! Nothing was wrong with him when I last checked him yesterday", Gerard recognizes this one, too. It's Patrick. So he didn't dream it all, in the end.

 

Obviously, they're being worried because Gerard looks like he's still asleep. Thus, Gerard decides to reveal his consciousness.

 

He pulls the blanket that was covering his face down, so that his face will be the only thing poking out of the blanket.

 

"I am awake", Gerard informs the three demons.

 

Pete is standing in the center, with Patrick to his left and Frank to his right, just in front of his bed.

 

"Oh, it's very pleasing to see you fully awake and healed! Do you have anny discomforts anywhere in your body?" asks Patrick.

 

"No, no. I'm fine, thanks", Gerard smiles politely.

 

"Then maybe we should give these two some alone time, Pattycakes, you know, lots of catching up to do and stuff", Pete suggests, smirking slyly. 

 

Frank immediately looks embarassed, and Patrick smirks back at Pete and the two of them walk out of the same door they came in. 

 

Gerard tries in vain to hide his blush in sight of the handsome demon, but doesn't fully succeed.

 

Frank shifts his weight awkwardly from one foot to another, and twists the hem of his v neck white shirt.

 

He looks gorgeous in that shirt, because it shows off his slightly toned arms and lets out a glimpse of his chest tattoo.

 

"Uh, so", Frank starts.

 

"Did you actually save me?" Gerard interrupts Frank with his question, and the demon looks rather surprised at that for some reason.

 

"Yes?" Frank looks a bit unsure of whether that was the right answer or not. Maybe he creeped him out with his demon eyes and bloodthirstiness. 

 

"Thank you", that's all Gerard's got to say. 

 

Because seriously, what is Gerard supposed to say? _Thank you so much for saving my pathetic life, and you looked absolutely gorgeous while doing so. Do you wanna fuck me in the ass?_ Because no.fucking.way. 

 

"You're welcome", Frank answers.

 

"You disappeared on me", Gerard frowns slightly.

 

"Sorry, I didn't know I was gone for so long",  Frank says, politely.

 

The tension and the awkward silence in the room could actually be grabbed with hands. Meanwhile, Gerard sits up, still wrapped up in the blanket, against the headboard.

 

"You know",Frank says. "That kinda wasn't how I imagined the night going"

 

"Yeah?" Gerard looks bemused.

 

"Yeah", Frank answers. "It was actually the day I came back. I talked to Mikey about.. you know" the demon makes a vague gesture with his hand. "Stuff."

 

Gerard's eyes widen and his face forms the typical _what-did-my-sibling-say-this-time_ face.

 

"No! no, not that kind of stuff", Frank's eyes widen as well. Gerard probably thinks they talked about his flaws behind his back. Not that he has any flaws. Maybe except for his overflowing, undying love for Han Solo, but that's another story.

 

"Oh", still, Gerard does _not_ look relieved.

 

"Yeah, actually, I was gonna tell you that night. Mikey made me like a bouquet and all, but... yeah" Frank looks down, chewing his lips, and his fingers frantically twisting the hem of his shirt.

 

"Tell me? Tell me what? And a bouquet? What were you going to need that for?" Gerard is more and more confused, but a tiny, tiny part of his brain knows what might be coming and is getting a bit excited.

 

Other parts of Gerard's brain shush the tiny little part, telling it it might actually be bad news, but the hope doesn't go away.

 

"Gerard", Frank says, hesitantly.

 

"Yes?" Gerard wants to rush Frank so, so bad, but he keeps his patience.

 

"I'm in love with you", the words he has been holding back for oh-so-long finally comes out of his mouth, releasing all of - most of, actually - the tension he had in him.

 

 

Frank looks down, afraid of what might come. Mikey had assured him that it was mutual thousands of times but he still is unsure.

 

His ear rings, and slightly dizzy. He is so scared of rejection, and afraid that he just ended this faint thing he called friendship between him and Gerard. So he looks down at the black marble floor.

 

Warm hands softly holding the demon's cheeks catch his attention. The hands, _Gerard's hands_ , tilt his face slightly upwards so the two can look into the eyes of the other. 

 

And then there is the kiss. Frank always imagined that the first kiss with Gerard would be like fireworks, the feeling of fresh can soda burning down the throat on a hot summer day, like an electric shock -sadly, Frank knows how an electric shock feels from an experience.

 

Well, there aren't any fireworks. Instead, it feels like a warm bath after a long day of collecting souls,  the feeling of the couch cushion under his ass, with a carton of ice cream in his hands. It's syrupy sweet, warm, and _home_. He can feel that Gerard's lips are slightly chapped, and their tongues are wonderfully tangled.

 

When they pull back, Gerard is looking down at Frank due to the difference in their heights. The two are smiling so wide it hurts their cheeks, but they couldn't care less.

 

Gerard lets go of Frank's face, and holds on to Frank's shoulders instead.

 

He gives a peck to the demon's lips, and whispers into his mouth.

 

"I love you, too", it's nice, after all these time, his feelings didn't go to waste for once.

 

Frank attacks Gerard's lips with his own, which causes Gerard to lost his balance slightly, and Frank blindly follows where Gerard's lips go. They fall onto the bed, and they laugh.

 

The second kiss is different. It's like cocain, it's electric, and your chest is so pumped of happiness it's like you almost can't breath.

 

They make out, and they're so in love, and Gerard feels like he's in high school again. 

 

And then Gerard's stomach rumble and the two stop moving. Gerard genuinely looks embarrassed, and Frank chuckles a bit, making Gerard blush even more.

 

"Hungry?" Frank asks, his eyes doing this beautiful semi-crinkling thing.

 

"I think I could swallow a wale", Gerard jokes.

 

"Anything you want?" Frank asks again, rolling out of the bed. Gerard whines at the lack of Frank next to him. 

 

"Pizza? With extra cheese and mushrooms?" Gerard asks, not sure whether Hell might have pizza or not.

 

Frank nods, much to Gerard's surprise, and says, "I think I could ask Alexei about it. I'm not sure if they have it. At least, I've never ordered it in here before"

 

Frank reaches his hand out to Gerard to help him out of the bed, and Gerard gratefully grabs the demon's hand.

 

***

  
When they walk out of the room, Gerard sees a long corridor with black tile walls and torches on the walls. Somehow, it feels very warm and comfortable.

 

They're still holding hands, and Frank leads him to an elevator. The inside of the elevator is also black, and Gerard seriously wonders if they hired Morticia Addams to do the interiors in here.

 

The buttons are smooth metal, not showing the floor numbers or anything. The display is sort of ridiculous; it shows a pixel art of a skeleton dancing around.

 

Frank presses a button, and the door closes. Ironically, the song _Stairway to Heaven_   starts playing.

 

The elevator ride is short, and during that time, there is a comfortable silence in the elevator. The two are just enjoying each other's hand in the other, and the butterflies haven't yet left them completely.

 

When a soft _ding_ lets them know they've arrived, the two walk out of the elevator. And honestly, this _isn't_ what Gerard thought Hell would look like. 

 

It's just like a regular office, just with black tile floors, white walls and some torches on the walls.

The employees walking around have red little horns on their head, and except for that they look exactly like normal people. Cardigans and vests, pencil skirts, and you know, just your ordinary office outfits.

 

Gerard is a little confused and is in a state of _ohmyGod I am seeing Hell._ Frank pulls on his hand a bit and he starts following Frank's lead.

 

Gerard can't keep trap of which turns they took, or how long they walked because he's just too busy looking around. He gets scared when suddenly somebody kicks a door open, screaming and crying.

 

"No! Let me go you cunts! I'm innocent! Let me go!" a shirtless man runs out in front of them, and Gerard's petrified. Meanwhile, Frank just sighs and shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

A brunette woman in a white lab jacket and jeans walks out of the same room, holding a notepad. Three men in the same outfit quickly follow her, and proceed to restrain the man and drag him back into the room.

 

"Please, this time, tie him up tight, boys", the woman says to the men. There are shouts and cries coming from the room, and clinking of metal on metal. The door closes again, blocking out the sound.

 

The woman - or a female demon, Gerard hasn't not noticed the horns on her head - sighs and looks at Frank.

 

"Another pro-lifer", she explains. "Or, more like, ex-pro-lifer, now. He set fire to a planned parenthood institution building, killing five people, and obviously, himself."

 

Gerard holds on tighter to Frank's hand, and feels Frank squeeze back, trying to comfort him.

 

"What a shame", Frank says, apparently not sorry at all for the death of the ex-pro-lifer.

 

Frank keeps leading him through the corridors, and eventually they reach another elevator.

 

This time, the elevator music is _Knocking On Heaven's Door_ , the Guns N' Roses version. Gerard wonders if they did this on purpose.

 

"Does that happen often?" Gerard asks Frank.

 

"What do you mean? Oh, that?" Frank asks back, and Gerard nods. "Yeah, I mean. it's not exactly uncommon. They can't accept that they were such horrible people, enough to end up in Hell, but most of them handle it quite well. Or, better than _that_ one", Frank chuckles slightly.

 

Gerard can't laugh. He just saw a dead murderer. Throwing a fit even in Hell. Frank seems to notice Gerard's discomfort and squeezes his hand, giving him a warm smile.

 

This time, when they get off, they're in a restaurant. It's huge, and honestly, the smell is just wonderful. Gerard can't help but to gawk a bit. It's like a typical Italian restaurant, except for the black, and white interior with only a few glimpse of mahogany here and there. There are torches on the walls in here, as well. 

 

There are so many people, but obviously, there are more than enough seats.

Frank's hand pulling on his snaps him out of his awe.  

 

They find a seat, and soon, a waiter asks what they'd like to drink and eat. No menu cards. Gerard raises his eyebrows to Frank in confusion.

 

"Just order what you'd like", Frank tells him.

 

So Gerard does. He orders a coke, and a mushroom pizza with extra cheese.

Frank orders a cup of water and spinach pasta.

 

The waiter writes their order down, and leaves.

 

The wait isn't long. They look into each other's eyes, something they didn't do before, in fear of the other finding out about their feelings, but now, there isn't anything to hide. And they smile, and Frank reaches out to Gerard's hand across the table, which Gerard gladly holds.

 

They talk. Mostly, it's Frank telling Gerard about how things are in Hell. The funny stories, how it used to be, how it's run. It's just like when Gerard taught him to live on Earth, but now it's Frank teaching him about _his_ world.

 

Frank flirts with Gerard, and Gerard flirts back. Frank tells corny jokes about Hell, which Gerard finds hilarious. 

 

The waiter comes back with the food and the drinks, and they eat mostly in a comfortable silence, except for occasional exchanges between the two.

 

The pizza in Hell is surprisingly good, and Gerard can't believe Frank never thought of ordering pizza in here before.

"I didn't know about this!" Frank protests at Gerard's teasing.

"I stick to the usual things I eat", the demon says. 

 

 

***

 

After they eat, they return to the castle, where Gerard first woke up. It's surprising to hear that it was a castle, but the long corridors and dramatic interiors make sense. 

 

On their way, Frank explains that the 'lobby' is used as an office, and they don't really know why it's called a lobby, but it's mostly because it's the barrier between Pete's castle and the punishment floors, which are below the lobby.

 

"So basically, the floors below the 'lobby' are the punishment floors. The deceased souls that were sent to Hell go through a Trial in the lobby, then some Proving, and _then_ they're assigned to a punishment floor, depending on what they did during their lifetime", Frank explains.

 

"And they get punished there?" Gerard asks an obvious question.

 

"Well, they don't have to be the only ones getting 'punished' today", Frank smirks at Gerard, making Gerard's heart skip a bit and his cheeks get rosy.

 

 

They're holding hands again, but now Frank's rubbing the pad of his thumb on Gerard's palm. Gerard is tensing up the whole way to the "lobby" elevator.

 

When they get on the elevator, Frank is basically all over Gerard. While Gerard's relatively sleepy and relaxed from all the food despite Frank's teasing the whole way, Frank is a restless demon, full of sexual energy, apparently.

 

Frank kisses the area between Gerard's neck and shoulder, and proceeds to suck the sensitive area near Gerard's pulse.

 

Gerard moans slightly, which seems to encourage Frank even more.

"So, what do you think of that 'punishing' part?" Frank whispers, and Gerard's knees almost buckle. 

 

"I'm tired, Frank", Gerard whines. As much as he wants Frank to just fuck him in the ass, he's just so sleepy from the delicious pizza he just ate.

 

Frank hums out a vague reply, and kisses Gerard's lips, his tongue sneaking out right after Gerard starts kissing back.

Gerard shudders from Frank's warm hands creeping under his shirt, massaging the small pudge on his sides. He has no choice but to wrap his arms around Frank's neck, who is still busy kissing and sucking on Gerard's neck. Frank's hard-on his almost drilling a hole in Gerard's hip.

 

When the _ding_ informs them they've arrived, it's almost a relief for Gerard. Frank grabs Gerard's hand, almost dragging Gerard to the room where he first woke up in.

 

Gerard blindly follows Frank, and Frank throws the door open. Gerard gets in first, and Frank closes the door behind them.

 

Sleepiness aside, Gerard attacks Frank's shirt, but ends up fumbling a lot, and Frank just chuckles and takes off his shirt himself.

 

And, _oh well,_ Frank's fucking beautiful. All the colorful ink, and not too muscly, but just the right amount of toned-ish torso snatches Gerard's breath right out of his lungs.

 

Meanwhile, Frank kicks his pants away as well, and _oh shit_ , Frank's not wearing any underwear. _And he's hard._ Gerard surely has died and gone to Heaven.

 

Gerard's mouth hangs open, and Frank frowns in confusion and just starts working on Gerard's black shirt. Soon, his shirt is only a black pile in a corner of the room.

 

Gerard's always been a bit self conscious about his middle, but when Frank's hand just gently massages his pudge then starts working on his sweatpants, it's not time for self-loathing. 

 

"C'mon, I'm doing all the work here!" Frank whines. 

 

Gerard snaps out of his daze, and pulls his sweatpants down. He's eternally grateful he's still wearing his black boxers.

 

He's also achingly hard, and Frank tries immediately to slip a hand under the elastics.

 

Gerard shakes his head, and instead, sits Frank down on the bed, and gets on his knees in front of Frank.

 

Frank's pupils are blown, and he mutters out, "Mother _fuck_ , Gerard", then spreads his legs a bit.

 

Gerard marvels at Frank's dick for a while. It's thick, but not too thick. It's also long, and has a wide head. The head is shiny from the precum, and the veins on his length , Gerard thinks, are just so hot.

 

He hasn't done this in a while, so he just carefully licks up a strip along his shaft, making Frank moan out loud.

 

Gerard gets encouraged, and sucks in the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The bitter taste of precum is familiar to his taste buds, but the fact that this is how _Frank_ tastes turns him on so much.

 

He then proceeds to fit as much as he can of Frank's dick into his mouth, massaging with his hand what he can't fit in his mouth.

 

Gerard presses his tongue flat onto the underside of Frank's dick, then pulls up, panting. Frank whines out from the loss of Gerard's mouth.

 

Gerard dives right back in, taking as much as he can, and tries to relax his throat, getting ready to deepthroat Frank's dick. When he takes in a bit more, Frank's cock hits the back of his throat, and Gerard can't help but to gag a bit. He pulls out to take a breath, then plunges back in, and this time, his gag reflexes are cooperating, and Gerard swallows around Frank's dick.

 

"Oh, fuck, Gerard, your mouth, fuck fuck fuck..", Frank cries out, his fingers grabbing at Gerard's messy, dark locks.

 

Not so long after, Frank's cumming down Gerard's throat, which Gerard swallows without any hesitation.

 

Frank runs his hand through Gerard' hair.

"Fuck, you were almost  fucking made for this, Gerard, your fucking mouth, fuck", he pants out.

 

Gerard looks up, his eyes tearing up a bit from choking on Frank's dick.

 

Frank gestures Gerard to stand up, quickly following him shortly after Gerard stands up. The demon drives Gerard up against a wall, then sinks right to his knees.

 

"Frank you don't have to", Gerard starts, but Frank stops him mid-sentence by sucking at Gerard's head through the boxer. 

 

Gerard moans out, hands instinctively grabbing Frank's hair.

 

Frank pulls down the boxer briefs, then Gerard steps out of them. Frank throws the underwear over his shoulder, not really caring where it lands.

 

It turns out, Frank's a fucking blowjob god. He licks the head for a while, teasing Gerard, and licks up the shaft a couple of times. Only when Gerard starts making little protesting whining sounds, Frank sucks in Gerard's head in.

 

He sucks in a sharp breath, the demon's mouth feels _perfect_. He can feel he's so not gonna last long.

 

When Frank relaxes his throat  and swallows around Gerard, he almost cries out from the pleasure. When Frank pulls out, and licks his own index and middle finger, Gerard is confused and makes a protesting sound.

 

Frank only smirks at him, then immediately goes back to sucking and swallowing Gerard's cock. But then, Gerard feels Frank's wet fingers circling his entrance, his knees almost buckle, and he's so turned on it's not even funny.

 

The first finger enters, and Gerard cries out Frank's name, his dick throbbing in Frank's mouth. Gerard can't see straight because of the waves of pleasure, but he's sure Frank would be smirking if he could.

 

When the second finger enters, and Frank scissors his fingers in Gerard's ass, while swallowing around Gerard's cock. The edges of Gerard's vision whites out, and all he knows, he's cumming deep down Frank's throat, screaming Frank's name and moaning so hard.

 

When Gerard finishes riding out his orgasm, he feels drained, and sleepy. Frank notices it, because he leads him to the bed, and lays him down. Frank lays beside him, and pulls the blanket over them, and wraps Gerard's sleepy body in a loose embrace. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mORE COMING AT THE NEXT ONE HANG ON TIGHT


End file.
